Overlord: The Untold Tale
by RKDRR
Summary: After an intense 12-year run, the game servers of a popular DMMO-RPG called YGGDRASIL are about to be shut down. In the last few moments of the game, a player by the name of Ulbert Alain Odle decided to stay logged in, to enjoy the last moments in his beloved game. Yet the shutdown did not go as planned... I will be posting this story on RoyalRoad and FanFic
1. Chapter 1

The year is 2126 and the era of virtual reality gaming is thriving with different DMMO-RPGs taking over the gaming world.

In the centre of its popularity, a game by the name of YGGDRASIL prospered the most. Released by a local Japanese producer, the game quickly captivated users all across the world with its sensory-based MMO.

By using a sensory-based dedicated console, a user could link their five senses and play a game in which they feel as if in reality, nearly indistinguishable from the real world

The system itself was created in 2079.

The first aim of this technology was to assist the military by re-creating the effects of war. The console would successfully stimulate combat situations and allow soldiers to train under extremely heavy conditions, boosting the efficiency of the military forces all around the world.

With the technology proving to be a massive success in the military, the Japanese government has also decided to implement it into the medicine and try to boost healthcare in the country. Similar to soldiers, doctors would practice and recreate difficult surgeries and test new equipment, while nurses would work on their problem solving and communication skills, all safe and sound in virtual reality.

The system did work as intended and did improve healthcare, however, due to the high maintenance cost, most hospitals would not accept the system, proving it to be quite useless in the medical department.

And so, after years and many many simplified versions later, the now cost-efficient system found its way into the homes of millions of families. As more and more people got their hands on the system, the game developers realized the future behind it and began working on all types of different games. And that, was when a popular game by the name of YGGDRASIL was released.

According to the developers' website, YGGDRASIL was a game of exploration, action and adventure. Treasures of all kinds were left for players to discover, on their own or in groups. It was a game where the player was told controls and controls only, before being thrown into the deep end of this massive undiscovered world. The difference between YGGDRASIL and other DMMO-RPG's of that time was the amount of freedom given to the player, where developers had little to no say in how a player would play their adventure. A rarity in the eyes of many.

However, all things, good or bad, must come to an end.

After an intense 12-year run, YGGDRASIL has begun to lose its vibrancy. The competitors were improving every month while YGGDRASIL itself became less and less popular, resulting in a loss of thousands of players on the daily basis. Seeing the game dying and not having funds to support the servers, the developers have come to a tough decision of shutting down the game for good, wiping away history itself.

\- Barren Lands

\- 23:10

\- Server shutdown commencing at 00:00

There, atop the rocky mountain, Ulbert Alain Odle stands tall,

overlooking the starting zone that players call Barren Lands. His character represents that of a humanoid grey goat, crowned with a pair of wickedly curved golden horns and a golden mask that covers the right side of his face. He is dressed in a black suit and velvet cape, with a vibrant red rose pinned on his left shoulder. His enormous claw-like hands are razor-sharp while his feet have the appearance of goat hooves, hence the absence of any footwear.

But all of this appearance is not entirely devoted to aesthetic purposes. In YGGDRASIL, there exists a multitude of different races for players to choose from and play. Based on the game's setting, they were generally categorized into three main races; namely the "Humanoid" race, "Demi-Human" race, and "Heteromorphic" race.

All three main races have tenths of sub-races, ranging from a "Humanoid" Elf to "Demi-Human" Beastman to "Heteromorphic" Demon. This was made to have a lot of variety for players to choose from, so meeting someone who is the same race as you was quite uncommon, which once again, benefited the game as many players felt unique and different.

Ulbert himself belongs to a Heteromorphic race that is also known as Inhuman or Monster Race. Most of the Heteromorphic races have features that appear only monstrous, and can only "look" human from abilities and skills.

Once a player picks one of the Heteromorphic races, they will unlock racial features, this in turn, gives players racial characteristics ranging from monstrous appearances, abilities, skills, resistance, etc, when they reach certain levels.

Ulbert has chosen an IMP as a base racial class and later upgraded to a more stronger form by the name of Arch-Devil. All of this gave him the appearance of a demonic goat as well as different abilities that only his racial class has.

However, racial classes are not the only way to learn abilities and change your character, job classes are another, different way. Job classes allow a player to choose what abilities their character can possess. Ranging from Warrior-oriented Cursed Knights to Magic-oriented Bards.

The Job classes rank from the base, high and rare. The base classes can be levelled up to 15, high classes to 10 and rare classes to 5. It is an enormous and complicated system that requires a lot of time to get used to. And that is not including Racial Classes.

With a level 100 cap that can be filled using Job classes and Racial classes, players often create different and unique combinations for their playstyle.

For example, one player could have 10 different Job classes that are all lvl 10's, while a different player could have 100 different Job classes that are all lvl 1s. Although the player that will choose to learn 100 different job classes will be weak all around, he will have a great utility that will help in dungeons and raids, something a group can not do without.

Ulbert is a level 100 Demon of Great Disaster. His Racial class takes 30 levels while his Job class takes 70, which together make him a level 100 magic-caster. But being a high level does not necessarily mean that you are a good player. Ulbert is well known for his PVP as well as PVE skills and was considered the most powerful magic caster in a guild called Ainz Ooal Gown. Not to mention that he is equipped with the strongest magic caster class called World Disaster, a class with incredible firepower and destructive magic.

Yet now...None of it matters.

With last minutes ticking away, Ulbert watches over the starting zone as if a guardian watching over his land, but what is there to guard when the zone is desolate and empty. All of the old players have already abandoned the game while newbies will never set a foot in this world, leaving only hardcore veterans like Ulbert to stay logged on, enjoying even the last minutes of their beloved game.

Although the name might suggest otherwise, Barren Lands is a beautiful and fascinating zone set in a large lake, embraced by nature and all kinds of harmless life. The mainland is entirely covered in green grass and vibrant flowers, while millions of stars shine brightly during the night and day, reflected by the crystal clear water that gently flows in the lake.

At night, on the first day of every month, an enormous moon reveals itself out of the clouds, blending and dancing with the stars while simultaneously rotating all of the colours of the zone, mixing them as if an artist mixing colours on the palette

Only a fool and liar would deny it's beauty.

_The starting zone...It hasn't changed much has it? _Ulbert thought as he squatted on the mountain's edge, squinting his eyes in the process and inspecting the area in detail before letting out a small chuckle.

_To think that 12 years ago I was running around here, killing all of the level 1 mobs and turning in quests. I didn't even know what I was doing back in the day...I grew up with this game and now it's shutting down...What a waste…_

With a tear running down his cheek, Ulbert began shuffling all the memories of the time he had in the game. And even memories that he is not so fond of played out in his head, striking a deep just like the good memories would, leaving an open wound that will never heal.

This game has not only brought joy and happiness to him, but it saved him. Through the tough times, it helped him cope with the sudden death of his parents and all the hardships that came with it. It was thanks to this game he was able to overcome that horrible incident, to carry on living his life and look out to the light amidst the dark.

Even the zone itself has a special place in his heart. After all, this was the first place where he spawned, when he was surrounded by hundreds of player, where he had to fight on who gets the final hit on the boss, where his epic journey began and where he met all of his friends. This zone brings out just that, the nostalgia and all of the good memories he has with this game. And now...all will vanish before his eyes.

Now standing on the mountain's edge, the strong wind smacked against his body as he tilted his head forward, looking down the rocky cliff. The way down is long and dangerous, so unless a player possesses the fly or levitation spell, getting down will cost him his life.

"Fly," The words escaped his lips and a spell on his body was cast.

With a slight tilt forward, the strong wind pushed him and his body began falling straight down the large mountain. With airwaves resisting his large body, he glided down onto the ground before his hoove smacked against the hard mud of the grassland. The power of the fly spell.

The area around him is empty and desolate just as it looked from above. A couple of level 1 boars roam the region but aside from that, no other NPCs or players are present, just Ulbert standing in the moon's light among the waving grass and windy trees, inhaling the wonderful smell of nature.

With two tusks on each side of the mouth, the boar looked at Ulbert with fierce in its eyes, kicking its foot back prepared to attack. Ulbert looked at the boar a smile as it began charging at him.

_I think one of these boars was my first NPC kill in the game. _He thought as lifted his hand and pointed his finger at the boar.

"Pain." He whispered and the board so ferocious it is, fell on its side near Ulbert's hooves, dead with only one spell.

_I forgot that they agro when you stand too close, even when the level difference is so large. _

Ulbert chuckled as he shifted his gaze from the dead boar to a small town further north, where all the players spawn and begin their journey. Guards roam the area while shops and auction houses are still open. Nothing changed since the last time he was here, somewhat bringing him delight.

"Beauty bay...Thank god you have not changed after all these years…" He whispered to himself as he began making his way towards the town. Using fly spell yet again, he reached the town in no time and descended his body right in the centre of a summoning circle, where all the new players spawn and begin their journey.

All around him, enormous abstract houses made entirely out of bright-toned crystals stand strong, with no windows and hidden from sight doors. Their vivid colours range from dark blue to vibrant yellow, while the bright lights from the moon and stars intertwine with the crystal mirrors, reflecting the beautiful and warm colours all around. A perfect balance of beauty and brilliance, not dazzling enough to blind an eye, yet not dull enough to ruin the view. A sight to behold.

Every single of those houses has a purpose of its own. Be it a tavern to have drinks at, a house to rest in, or a shop to sell and buy equipment, all have a purpose, something very uncommon for a starting zone.

You could see that the developers were hoping that a social bond would appear right from the beginning, encouraging players to form guilds straight away and interact with all of the players around them, a quite clever and successful trick hidden in the plain view.

The town's roads are covered in smooth white stones while different signs show where all of the shops and important places are located, making the area easier to navigate for those who have just appeared in the new world. Due to the sky being a source of light during the night and day, no lamps or any other light sources have been placed in the city. The only other light sources one could find is inside the crystal houses themselves, lighting up the interior and helping visitors see what's inside.

_Hmm. I wonder… _Ulbert approached one of the crystal houses that serve as a bank and entered inside through the massive hidden crystal door, that disappeared as soon as he approached closer. Banks do not only serve to protect the player's coins but to also keep valuable items that the player possesses safe and sound.

"Hello! How may I help?" The bank keeper asked, resulting in a console to pop up right in front of Ulbert where all of his vaulted items and coins are stored.

_So many items…A lot of these are useless to me now, they are so under lvl'd. Yet so many memories are attached to them._

Ulbert picked out the Ender Staff that is level 58, an item he got from one of the dungeons he and his friends finished. All thought this item is useless due to the level difference, back in the day it was one of the most powerful weapons he possessed, growing attached to it he decided to keep it in the bank, and not sell it off at the auction house.

And so Ulbert went over all of the items in his possession, remembering every single one, how he acquired them and how they assisted him. Ranging from a Wizard wand of level 15 to a hat of the apocalypse of a level 89, all holding a special memory in his heart.

Ulbert let out a chuckle as he took out the last item from the vault.

_Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown...A guild that I am most proud of...I should not even have this ring, I decided to keep it when I left the guild. I bet Momonga was so furious…_

Ulbert opened the console and looked at his friend's list.

Touch Me - Offline Nishikienrai - Offline Wish III - Offline Warrior Takemikazuchi - Offline Ancient One - Offline Flatfoot - Offline Amanomahitotsu - Offline Peroroncino - Offline HeroHero - Offline Momonga - Online

_Momonga...I am not surprised that you are still online. After all, it is thanks to you I am here. I am sure you are as sad as me to see this game go but that is the sad truth of this cruel world. Things we love are taken away from us, and it is up to us to try and find a pathetic replica of what we once loved._

[Server shutdown commencing in 5 minutes.]

A warning menu popped in front of Ulbert's eyes.

"Hmm? Looks like it's time…" He said as he closed the bank console, resulting in all of his vaulted items to appear in one of his Infinite Backpacks. Infinite Backpack looks like an ordinary light brown adventurer backpack, and although its name might say otherwise, it can only hold up until 500kg of items and is commonly used to activate the items it holds.

Leaving the bank he laid his eyes upon a small circular portal that is used when players first spawn in the world. Glowing runic symbols are embedded in the stone ground around it while two fire pits on each side contain a raging fire of dark blue colour. Making the magical portal look even more extraordinary.

And that is where he stood, where his journey began and where it will end. With his arms spread wide open and with his eyes closed shut, Ulbert expanded his chest and his lungs took in the air around him. His inhuman ears twitched as he picked up the sound of the crackling fire while an innocent smile appeared on his face.

_Well..._

[Server Shutdown in 10]

[Nine]

[Eight]

_It is time..._

[Seven]

[Six]

[Five]

_Thank you YGGDRASIL._

[Four]

[Three]

[Two]

_For Everything._

[One]

…

Through his eyelids, he could see the light around him dim into the darkness, while his ears picked up no sound around him.

_Strange._ He thought as the smile faded away, his eyelids still closed.

_Where is the console?_

When a player leaves the server, or when forcefully disconnected, a message should appear, yet nothing happened...

As the environment around him submerged into the hollow darkness, Ulbert began experiencing new and sudden sensations that he was not able to feel a few moments ago. A cold breeze, sharp as if a needle, struck his grey hair while damp air filled his nostrils. His mouth tasted bitter and his long, snake-like tongue, rolled out of his open jaw as if on instinct, yearning to taste the air. Nearly cutting itself against his sharp and pointy teeth.

However, the sudden sensations did not cause him to panic. Quite on the contrary, it brought him delight and deep unexplainable comfort. For a few moments he stood still with his eyes closed. Fully enveloped by the newly acquired senses, causing his mind to wander off. Although his 5 senses would work perfectly in YGGDRASIL, they were nowhere near this amplified and real, taking him a few moments to get used to.

_What is this...delightful feeling!? _His long tongue whirled in the air.

_I...Never felt something like this...It's as If I am no longer in a game. So wonderful..._

Ulbert could not describe what it is he felt, yet he understood it. The initial surprise and shock simply numbed his thought process, but the longer he stayed in this state, the more he experienced these new sensations, the more he realised that it is something more than YGGDRASIL. Something unexplainable.

And finally, his eyelids slowly lifted themselves and his abnormal yellow eyes met the darkness around him. Amidst the dark, small lights appeared, increasing in number as moments passed. And in mere seconds, he was surrounded by hundreds off these shining stars, that do not get closer nor further away from him. They levitate in the dark, as if in observing the anomaly that is Ulbert from afar.

Yet, before a thought was able to form in his mind, one of those tiny lights began approaching him, getting closer and closer with each swift second. It was not long until he realised that one of those approaching lights was a human person holding onto a torch. Although his face is dimly lit, fear and horror could be seen painted all over his expression. Every step he takes the trembling in his knees amplifies while his heart is like a drum roll, only increasing in tempo without reaching a drop. His body understands the dangers yet his mind is determined to make it to the end. To approach the menacing and unstable demon that is standing in front of him. To overcome the fear and terror, to stand in front of the horror that is Ulbert Alain Odle.

The man himself is of medium build and light complexion. His long bright and blond hair shakes with every move as it smacks against his clean shaved face, one would not say he is of an old age, his face does not show it. His eyes, sea like in colour, not only reflect the flames of the torch in his hand, but also the monstrous appearance of Ulbert, only getting bigger as he cautiously approaches.

And then the footsteps stopped, the human was in the speakable distance. And with a gulp, he forced his paralysed jaw to open and release the first words.

"G-Greetings Lord Baphomet...I-I humbly welcome you to our world" He spoke as he fell on his knees and smacked his hands against the stone floor, bowing down in front of Ulbert. Fear could be heard in his wobbly voice yet strangely confidence could be felt in his words. Through the terror he spoke, was it bravery or simple fear, he does not know himself.

As the last echoes of the man's words faded away, no response came. Silence once again filled the hall panic spread throughout his mind. _Was it something I said_ He thought. Not wanting to lift his head without a command as he does not dare to show disrespect in the slightest.

Ulbert simply glanced in the man's direction before averting his attention to his now lifted arm. Inspecting it with great detail and clearly fascinated by the new senses he has obtained.

_This...feeling. _He thought as he squeezed his hairy skin with his two razor-sharp fingers, before expanding his nostrils and sucking the air around him yet again.

_And...This Smell! This is different from YGGDRASIL. I Feel...Different_

Ulbert lifted his finger and pressed it against the air, hoping a console would pop up. But to his surprise, nothing appeared.

_The console is missing, and I can't access the game menu or any other features. What the hell is going on?_

"A-Apologies Lord Baphomet, I am yet to introduce myself" The mysterious man spoke once more, catching Ulbert's attention to the fullest this time. All though not yet visible, a bright red mark began appearing on his forehead as his neck applied the constant pressure against the stone floor, furthermore trying to show that he is not a threat.

"M-My name is Andras. I am the grand priest that summoned you to this world"

_This world? _Ulbert thought as he began inspecting the bowing man in detail

_These emotions. Is he an NPC or a player? Even hardcore role-players could not act so well, and NPCs do not have emotions._ _What's even more strange the console or any other commands are not working. This must be some kind of a bug for sure._

_Ulbert placed one of his enormous claws on his chin._

_Maybe the server shutdown was postponed and a new update rolled in, or perhaps even a new game was started. Developers really like to mess with us, and that would explain why the game feels more like real life. This does feel like a welcoming quest, maybe I should just go with it, see where it gets me._

As Ulbert opened his enormous jaw to speak, hot steam escaped, past his razor-sharp teeth and snake-like tongue. As the unexpected sounds reached Andras's eardrums, his now somewhat calm legs began trembling once again while sweat gathered on the tip of his nose and dripped down onto the stone floor.

"Where Am I?" Ulbert spoke in a low voice, it echoed throughout the hallway while his own vocal cords violently vibrated as they made the deep sound.

_Hmm. My voice seems to have changed as well._

"Y-You are in Slane Theocracy my lord. It is one of the kingdoms in this world"

_Slane Theocracy?_

"Why have you summoned me? Human."

As Ulbert looked down on him, Andrs felt the pressure of his gaze and with a trembling jaw, he spoke.

"W-We are in desperate need of your help, my lord. We want to serve you as you cleanse this world of all that stand against the one true god"

As he finished his sentence, all of the torches attached to the walls lit up one after another. The darkness dissipated from the hall and the vision is now clear. Just like Andras, dozens of people are bowing down to Ulbert. All dressed in black robes they do not dare to lift their head without their new lord's order.

_So they have summoned me to help them...Cleanse this world? How the hell should I even respond to that..._

"Y-You dared to summon me?! To summon a god into this pathetic world?!" Ulbert raised his voice and his angry tone quickly spread throughout the hall, causing all of the followers to quiver in fear.

_If they want a demon lord they will get him._

"P-P-Please forgive my foolishness Lord Baphomet! I did not mean to offe-"

"Silence!" Ulbert interrupted Andras as he approached him. All though Andras could not see what was in front of him, his ears picked up Ulbert's hooves smacking against the stone floor and echoing in the large hall, adding more terror to his fragile mind. Now kneeling in front of Andras, Ulbert reached out his hairy arm and placed his two fingers bellow Andras's chin, pushing his head up and forcing their eyes to meet one another.

"Your reasons are foolish...Yet justifiable" He said with a wide grin, revealing his sharp teeth that could rip apart a man's neck with ease.

"I will help you but in return...Your soul shall belong to me. Is that a bargain you are willing to take?"

"Yes Lord Baphomet!" He responded without wasting breath.

"Thank you! I devote my soul, body and spirit to you. The one true God!" Andras quickly and ecstatically said with a broken voice, nearly stumbling on his own words, greatly relieved.

Upon hearing what Andras had to say, Ulbert stood up and looked at the rest of his newly acquired servants. He raised his hands and spread them out in front of his bowing servants, his chin and chest raised high while his eyes stare down at them.

"Raise your heads! Humans" As Ulbert's command escaped his lips, almost instantly all of the bowing men and women raised their heads. Many shake with fear while some smile with joy, happy to have his attention.

"Those who do not wish to serve. Leave this hall. I give you my word that you shall not be harmed. Yet those who wish to serve. Stay, and all of your desires shall be granted. That...I promise"

As Ulbert looked down at them, surprise took over him as none left the hall. Instead, not only did every single person stay in their original position but once again they bowed down in front of him. In fear or perhaps in admiration, he does not know.

Ulbert turned his body around and looked at the summoning circle where he first appeared. Visually its the exact replica of the one he stood at in YGGDRASIL, yet the glow from the symbols have disappeared and no magic seems to be present.

"Andras."

"Yes Lord!"

"Tell me, does magic exis-"

Ulbert suddenly cut off his voice and as if on instinct, he raised his arm to catch a flying blade aimed towards his head. As soon as he caught the blade with his enormous claw, a woman dressed in black robe struck from behind with a sword that has been bathed in magic. Visually the sword is exquisite and fascinating, glimmering in the dark it shines its light as if guiding its user's soul towards the path of righteousness and justice. However not this time.

Upon impact with Ulbert's tough skin, the sword merely broke in half while the initial force caused her to get knocked back a couple of meters.

"I-Impossible," She said as she swiftly stood up on her two feet.

"That...That was the holy blade crafted by an Angel himself! W...W...Why!? Why did it not affect you!?"

Ulbert did not pay heed to the woman. Instead, he watched as a number of his now-former followers have risen and attacked the rest of his unsuspecting servants. The bloody skirmish took over the hall and it was now a battle between two powers, those who wish to serve a demon lord and who desire to stop him.

Upon seeing the chaos, Andras quickly stood by Ulbert's side, his sword ready to protect.

_Wow...This is interesting, they waited for me to appear and strike. Interesting quest I must say._

"Do not worry Lord. I will protect you" Andras said as clenched his sword harder.

In response, Ulbert let out a small chuckle before placing his hand on Andras's shoulder, letting him know to back down.

"I am grateful for your protection. But allow me to handle this."

"As...You say lord" Disappointed, Andras replied and stepped back, lowering his sword in the process.

"However, I do have a task for you."

Andra's eyes lit up once again.

"The woman behind me. I want you to get rid of her, is that a task you can fulfil?"

"It would be a great honour to slay those who oppose you my lord. I will be her executioner!"

Ulbert let out a grin.

"Wonderful. But I do need her alive, make sure she is breathing when you are done with her."

"Yes lord!" Andras said as he raised his sword and turned to the woman who tried to strike Ulbert, ready to fight to the death.

_I was able to catch that flying blade with ease, almost as if it was an instinct. Not only that, but her sword broke against my skin, judging from her reaction she thought it would harm me. _Ulbert let out a deep laugh.

_Foolish girl. Although holy magic is my weakness, if it is a low-level being that is attacking me, I will not take damage. That's the only explanation I can find to why the strike did not affect me. _

With the assassin taken care off, Ulbert switched focus on the deadly skirmish up ahead. When looking from the side, one would not be able to tell the difference between allies and enemies. Everyone is dressed the same while many have a hood over their faces, hiding the identities even further.

_This is a perfect opportunity to see if any of my abilities have changed. I do not care for these NPCs, allies or enemies. All shall perish._

Standing on her two feet, the woman's eyes met Andras. Her eyes tracking his every move and step while her hands tightly gripped the sword's handle.

"So! Vela…You have decided to betray us. Was that your plan all along?"

He asked without breaking his focus.

"Does it even matter what I say, what will it change?" She responded a moment later, just as Andras not breaking focus.

"We...Both know that I will not survive. And if hiding my intentions means agonising you. Then I will enjoy every second of it!"

"It's funny that you think that. I will admit, I am curious about your decisions yet It will not agonise me."

Andras changed his pose, ready to charge in.

"Prepare yourself...Vela"

"So considerate Andras, it will kill you someday." She responded with a chuckle and the two began their battle.

Andras spread his arms wide open and charged directly at her, holding his arms back to help the wind glide through them as he hopped from left to right from right to left with incredible speed. Every step was taken with care and precision as his upper and lower body moved in unison, supporting one another as he closed the distance to his target. All while his sword moved as if it was a part of his arm, a truly magnificent yet terrifying technique.

_W-What are those movements!?_ Shocked by the technique she has never seen Andras perform, she lifted her sword in hopes of being able to block it, trusting her senses to help her.

However before she could follow his movements, he increased in speed and his sword sliced back of her foot causing her to grunt with pain as she fell on her knee.

"Come on Vela, where is your energy!? Where is that rage that you showed me through the years!? I am starting to miss it"

"A-"

"Grand Fireball!" Ulbert pointed his arm at dozen of people with his hand spread wide open. As soon as the spell name escaped his lips, a massive fireball flew from his palm directly at the group of people. Upon impact with the first targets, the fireball expanded in size and a firestorm was created, burning everything to ash in the casted area.

Those unfortunate ones that survived the initial impact of the spell, screamed into silence as their lungs burnt and their blood boiled. Their skin and muscle ran down their bones like the wax of a candle, as if not belonging on a skeleton. Slowly but surely their shells melted and bare bones were left standing still in abnormal positions, a still frame of their last breathing moment in this world.

_Hmm. _Ulbert thought to himself as he averted his gaze onto his hand, opening it wide before squeezing it into a fist.

_It seems my powers have not changed. However casting a weak spell is not enough. I should test it out more._

Focused on examining his abilities, Ulbert did not realise what kind of devastation he has created, or better to say he simply does not care. He knows he annihilated his enemies as well as his followers, he could smell their burnt muscles and taste their fading essence in the air around him. Yet he pays it no heed.

Andras stood still as he watched his comrades burn to death. Some were his friends and some weren't, some he despised and some he loved. All burnt to ash and departed from this world with agony.

He fell to his knees and dropped his sword. Tears dripped down his cheeks and his jaw trembled with shock rather than fear. His hands pressed hard against the stone floor before squeezing themselves into fists, while his head looked straight down. Averting his eyes from the horrifying sight.

"L-Look at what he has done Andras!" Through terror Vela spoke. Her lips and voice trembling as words barely escaped her mouth. Struggling she got up and ran to the kneeling Andras, trying her best to talk sense into him.

"He killed them! He killed them all! My...-Our friends! Don't you see he is evil incarnate, a demon that should not have been summoned. If you still care about this world, help me stop him. I beg you!"

Andras however, did not respond. Instead, he slowly raised his body and wiped the tears away, leaving bright red marks around his eyes. Without saying anything, he walked a few feet forward before turning around and looking at Vela who now herself has stood up is staring back at him. Neither hate nor fear is visible on his face, rather an acceptance was painted all over. Although he is yet to speak a word, Vela realized that he accepted his new lord, even when his standards or ideals are far from it.

"Vela...You have seen how tainted this world is. The Six Great Gods are not here to save it once again. They have abandoned. Abandoned us all! But now...Everything will change."

"And you will serve him even after he murdered your friends? Is that the real path to a better world?!" Vela squeezed her firsts to the point where her nails were digging into her skin. He eyes look directly into Andras's while her teeth gritted in anger.

"Only through sacrifice we can make the ideal world, that is a path I have chosen, and none shall sway me off it."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Game

Deep in the mountains, under the facade and hidden intentions, some would say pure evil has been released into the world. Summoned by humans to accomplish what they cannot, to use a force beyond their imagination in their own, evil favour.

Equal to parasites these mortals blindly scatter around the world, aimlessly following their greed and a deep desire for power while they themselves do not know what horror awaits at the end of the trail.

Now however, the end of the trail has finally been reached.

Ulbert looked to the abnormally postured skeletons in the distance. All of the muscle and skin from their bones gathered at the bottom of their feet, still simmering and smoking yet to cool down from the fireball he cast not too long ago. The spell truly was magnificent, everything that has been in the centre was obliterated into oblivion, and only a large blast mark was left behind. No fire is burning on the flesh and no smoke is present. The firestorm created was entirely magical and so were it's flames, hence why everything but heat vanished right after the explosion.

Ulbert shifted his gaze and glanced around the room. Even after the devastating blast, some humans did survive. Those lucky ones who were on the edge managed to hold on to their lives, only suffering minor burns they lay on the ground unconscious, knocked back by the force of the explosion.

Slowly, Ulbert inhaled the air around him. So unpleasant it is, the smell of burnt flesh that desperately tries to find cracks in walls to escape. A horrific smell that does not bother his nose as much as he thought it would, his mind acknowledging the foul stench yet his body paying it no heed.

_This odour...It's disgusting but...Not unpleasant? _Ulbert inhaled even more of the odious smell, filling his large lugs swiftly with the surrounding air. _Now that I think about it, I can smell and feel so much more. Did the game change the sensing system? Is that even possible?_

As his mind drifted away into the thought. Vela, struggling as she faced against Andras, glanced around the massive hall in despair. With her ankles cut and her body swiftly losing blood, no longer is she able to freely move and no longer is she able to fight to her full capability, cursing herself away for being so reckless.

With a face lacking any emotions, Andras glared at Vela. Vigilantly watching his prisoner and patiently waiting for a new command to be heard.

_This whole time. _He thought._ You were lying to every single one of us. We all thought of you as a friend, a person we can trust, and you answered back with betrayal..._

"There is nothing you can do, Vela" Andras spoke as he walked up and kneeled in front of her, showing that any of her actions would prove futile. He is in control and they both know it.

"Fuck you Andras, I hope you burn in hell." She spat out the words and stared back at him, her face showing only pure disgust and hatred.

"You are so foolish Vela, when will you realiz-" A hand, so unusual and abnormal with its touch, placed itself on Andras's shoulder. A hand that does not belong to a human, but a demon.

He slowly turned his head and laid his eyes upon Ulbert's claw. Reflecting the light of nearby torches it shone brightly into his eyes, and as if looking at a mirror, he saw his lord standing behind him with a grim face.

"M-my lord?" With a shaking lip Andras spoke, standing still for a split second before dropping down to his knees as to not offend. _I did not even hear him approach._ He thought while waiting for an answer.

"Good work my servant, leave me and this foolish little girl, we need to have a chat."

Ulbert's heavy words as if a shadow, succumbed over Andras in a flash and his body now too, began trembling with fear.

"O-Of course Lord Baphomet." Andras stood up and swiftly walked off further away from Vela and Ulbert. _What would Lord Baphomet do with her?_ He thought as he walked past decimated bodies and oddly postured skeletons. The smell so sickening and ugly rolled inside his nose and spread itself all around, making him gag and cover his mouth and nostrils with a sleeve of his robe.

Yet before his mind could think of yet another thought, a skeleton, unlike the rest, took away his attention. Not only did the skeleton lack any sort of flesh, but half of its body was surprisingly missing. It seems that not only did all the skin, muscle, and organs burnt away, but so did all the bones making up a whole backside of the body. The fire was so strong, that it simply melted away the bones into dust that has been scattered around the hall, a very good example of how powerful the firestorm was.

With the sight so horrifying before him, he forced his legs to carry on walking forward, past the dead and towards those who are still breathing, clinging for life in desperate need.

He gulped as he stopped and looked at a pile of bodies, bodies of which some still drew breath.

_"Please..."_He whispered. _"Please be there."_

Andras approached and kneeled before the unfortunate souls, individually checking every single face in hopes of seeing the one that he is most familiar with, a face of his good friend named Tristan.

Hood after hood he lifted, face after face he looked at, none were what he wanted. And just when he thought hope abandoned him, he saw the long braided beard that only Tristan has, and suddenly full of anticipation, Andras uncovered the body of his friend from the pile and placed him on the cold, stone floor.

With two fingers below the dwarf's neck, he checked for a pulse. Nothing for a long moment but then, a heartbeat so faintly was felt Andras's fingertips, making him exhale in relieve while tears ran down his cheeks.

"Praise the gods." He kissed the forehead of his bald friend. "Praise the gods."

.

.

.

.

"Now..." Ulbert looked at Vela with a wide smile, her eyes filled with fear. "What is it that I should do with you?" Now kneeling in front of her he asked.

"Death perhaps? No...Too easy. Torture could be one."

"You do not scare me with your words, you fiend! No spawn of darkness shall break my spirit, for I am protected by Alah Alaf, the god of light!"

She said as she stared into Ulbert's eyes. The fear vanished from within her eyes yet somehow, Ulbert could still feel horror pouring out of her like a waterfall.

_What a dialogue. _Ulbert thought as he let out a deep and menacing laugh.

"The belief that you trust so much, is what blinds you. Foolish human."

Suddenly, with unbelievable speed, Ulbert reached out his long and hairy arm and grabbed Vela by her throat, lifting her fragile body with ease while standing back up on his two hooves.

Struggling for her life, the legs that felt so weak a moment ago were now suddenly full of energy, kicking Ulbert as her body desperately tried to whirl around and escape his grasp.

Realizing that there is no way she can break out, in a last hopeless attempt, Vela pushed her legs against his body and grabbed onto his arm, shifting as much weight from her neck as possible.

_How was he able to move so fast? I did not even see him reach out his arm. _She thought as she struggled to gasp for air.

"And where is that god now?" Ulbert asked with a devilish smile on his face.

_Fascinating. To be able to mimic human emotions so well._ He thought as he examined her every single feature with a single, long look.

"Y-You...Will not...Get away. With this!" Vela spat through her teeth, struggling to use her vocal cords due to the pressure from Ulbert's hand.

_This is so much fun! This new addition is exactly what YGDRASSIL needs, amazing work developers, absolutely amazing...But I want to see more._

Ulbert slowly began squeezing Vela's neck. Not because he desires her death, but because he simply wants to see what reaction he would get out of it.

_I should not overdo it._ He thought._ The grand fireball is a weak spell, yet it one shot all of those NPC's. Meaning that their lvl has been quite low. If the game settings have not changed, then even my weak physical abilities would be strong enough to eliminate anyone here._

In YGGDRASIL, a level 100 can easily kill those that are of an insignificant level without ever using their main class, meaning that even a magic caster can melee someone with ease.

Just as Ulbert suspected, the pressure on her neck was not enough to kill her but more than enough to make her survival instincts kick in. With her face succumbing in a light blue colour and her body tensing up, she began urinating herself while hanging from his arm, wetting not only her clothes but the floor beneath her. Tears, snot and saliva have also begun dripping on Ulbert's hand, all while her eyes started closing and her heartbeat slowed down.

_I have never seen an NPC so rea-_ Ulbert cut short the thought as he felt something he did not expect to feel, a human's pulse.

Now that his hand is as closer to her arteries as it could ever be, although weak, he could feel a pulse go through her body. Something an NPC should not have.

_Wait...Is that a pulse?_ He asked himself as confusion spread all over his face. _W-Why does she have a pulse?_

Panicking, he released his hand and her body plopped in the puddle of her own urine, while he himself slowly retreaded a couple of feet away from Vela. Upon the release of pressure, she grabbed her own neck and couched in relief, her mind yet to come fully come back into this world.

Something like this is impossible in the current world of gaming. No matter how hard the developers try, no matter how hard the game mimics emotions, it would be impossible to make it feel so real. And Ulbert understood that.

_T-That was not a feature in YGGDRASIL, that was not a feature anywhere! What the hell is happening?!_ He grabbed his head. _Could this be a military experiment? The console no longer works, the NPC's act and feel real, even I...feel real. This can't be. This is impossible...There must be a way to get out here, a way to test if I am still in YGGDRASIL._

For a long moment Ulbert thought, and then a potential solution popped into his head. "A GM!" He spoke out loud.

_Gm always comes if you break any of the important rules, so if I break one of them he must come. He must! I just need to figure out what rule to break._

He looked to Vela who is still recovering.

_NSFW rule! How could I forget!_

NSFW or 18+ rule. Is a very well-known rule that must never be broken by any player. Any sexual actions with an NPC or a Player will result in an appearance of Game Master and a ban. Not only that, but anyone who violates the rule will have their real name appear on the game's websites, showing the whole wide world what kind of pervert that player is.

For Ulbert, breaking the rule would be embarrassing and very humiliating, but at this point, he no longer cares about the consequences. He could blame it all on the fact that all functions of a console are bugged, so he could not exit the game at free will.

_Yes, yes. That should do it. S_lowly, the demon approached Vela and crouched down in front of her, she could hear him no doubt, but was it fear or disgust that prevented her from looking at him, he does not know and nor that he cares.

Without warning, Ulbert swiftly placed his claws on her shoulders and with ease, tore her robe apart revealing bands of fabric that partly cover up her breasts. On instinct, her trembling hands covered up her unrevealed chest, while her snivelling echoed throughout the hall, making Ulbert somewhat uncomfortable with the actions he has to take.

Upon seeing her relatively exposed body, he quickly stood up and looked around for a GM to appear, yet nothing happened...

_Is this not enough? _Doubt spread throughout him. _Okay, then what about this!_

He grabbed Vela's trembling arms and by force, took them off her chest. Spreading them out wide open before pressing her hands against the freezing stone floor.

"Do not. Move." He said in a deep and threatening voice, causing her to lower down her cry and whimper as chills ran down her spine. Of course, her mind begs not to obey him, yet her body froze in horror, perfectly understanding that if she does not listen to his commands her life will come to an end.

Ulbert pointed one his razor-sharp fingers towards the top of the fabric, and without applying much force, he sliced through it without touching her skin. As the cut fabric fell onto the floor, it released pressure from her chest, causing her bare breasts to pop out and expose her skin to the cold winds of the hall.

Upon seeing the woman's nudity, panic spread over Ulbert as he looked away, so surprised and shocked to see a fully revealed chest. In YGGDRASIL, even if a player does manage to undress a character, the textures would simply not show. Meaning that in this case, he should not even be able to see her breasts, let alone the skin.

_She...She has skin...That's not possible. The textures like that do not even exist in the game..._

Ulbert once again looked around.

_There is no GM and I am not banned...Why..._

As he stood still, all of the recent events replayed in his mind. The screams of those that he burnt alive began ringing in his ears while the disappearing smell of their simmering muscles is now once again lingering around in his nostrils. The realization washed over him like an enormous wave, drifting him far away into the sea of reality.

"T-Those...Those people..." He muttered under his breath. His mind craves for his eyes to tear up yet his body refuses to do so. He wants his stomach to twist and bend, he wants his body to violently shake and tremble, he wants his knees to give out and for his body to fall unconscious. He begs to feel human even after all those horrible things he has done, his body, however, denies all the cravings of the mind.

"W-What...Have I done..."


	3. Chapter 3 - Chosen Ones

In the dark and enormous hall, with his eyes closed shut, a being that is considered a god stands calm and undisturbed. The cold wind of the hall violently smacks against his hairy skin, while his lungs slowly inhale the surprisingly odourless air around him.

If one was to look at his monstrous appearance, past his shark-like teeth and crooked horns, none would be able to tell what emotions are drawn on his face. Not because he does not have them, but simply because a creature like him has never been seen by the eyes of a mortal. Unexamined, mysterious and unknown.

His outfit is as fascinating as he himself. His black suit, tight and slim, is made out of the most delicate and exquisite materials one could find, while the golden buttons shine brightly even in the absence of light. His grey velvet cape, outlined with the same vivid colour as his buttons, serves as a perfect cover for his simple yet magnificent suit. Finished off with a bright red rose that rests on his shoulder, perfectly matching the overall colour of the outfit.

When one would lay eyes upon his outfit, the first thing they would notice is a dark red belt that is tightly gripping his waist. On it, multiple syringes and scissors of all kind hang off, while a circular golden plate in the middle holds the belt together, and shines just like the buttons on his suit and the outline of his cape.

Tic

Tock

Tic

Tock

As Ulbert stood in silence, the ticking of the small clock located in his black top hat became louder and louder, only increasing in volume the longer he stood still. Slowly, he tilted his head forward and lifted one of his enormous arms, before opening one of his claws wide open and looking at his hairy grey palm, still captivated by the new feelings his new body can offer.

[I...Can't believe it. This is...No longer a game. Everything around me is real...] He thought as he looked at the back of his hand.

"Why" He whispered.

[Why do I not feel horrible...Mere minutes ago I burnt those people to death. They were not NPC's, they were real people with real emotions. They were not a code written by a developer, they were real. Yet why is it that I do not feel remorse?]

Ulbert turned his head and looked at half-naked Vela who is lying unconscious on the cold stone floor. All of the recent events and injuries put a great toll on her mental state and body, so it is no surprise she requires rest.

[I wonder what I should do with her, maybe Andras knowns?] Ulbert thought as this time he turned his head towards Andras who is busy with casting healing spells on the barely breathing survivors.

[What a waste...So many potential followers burnt to ashes]

Ulbert smacked his forehead with his palm.

[God I am so stupid. I will probably be able to resurrect those that did not turn to ash...But is it worth it? Or a better question is...Do they have worth?]

Kneeling over yet another survivor, Andras quickly checked his pulse, making sure that the person is alive before casting a healing spell. Just as before with his friend Tristan, he placed two of his fingers below the man's neck, and a moment later he felt a slow and weak pulse.

"Good" He quickly whispered to himself before slamming his hands together.

"Light Recovery!" He shouted out and almost immediately, a warm vivid green energy enveloped his hands, ready to be cast on the man in front of him. With his eyes now closed, Andras slowly applied pressure to the man's chest, concentrating on performing the spell without fault.

Light Recovery is a second-tier magic spell that allows it's caster to apply light healing onto the target. Unlike light healing, this spell is potent enough to restore heavily injured person with ease, from clearing the heart rate to closing severe wounds.

[A second-tier spell?] Ulbert thought as he examined the situation from afar.

[A very weak spell. I am sure if he could he would have casted Heavy Recovery instead, or even Mass Light Recovery...It is as I suspected, everyone here is of low level, do levels work differently in this world?]

The longer Andras pressed his hands against the man's chest, the clearer his heart rate became, indicating that the spell does in fact work as intended.

"Andras" Ulbert called out as he approached occupied Andras.

"Lord?" He replied as he hurriedly tried to get up, only to be stopped by Ulbert who has placed his hand on Andras's shoulder, preventing him from interrupting his spell.

"You must not interrupt the channelling of the spell Andras, no need to stand up"

"Of...Of course lord"

"Who taught you that spell?"

"M-My previous master, Lord"

"And his name?"

"F-Fluder Paradyne"

"Fluder Paradyne...Maybe I will get to meet him one day"

"I am sure he would be honoured my Lord"

As Ulbert looked to Andras, he noticed how hard he is struggling with the spell. Sweat drips down his nose while his arms shake due to the amount of mana his body uses. The spell is hard for him to execute and that could be seen. One single mistake could do more harm than good.

"It must put great strain on your body to heal every single one of the survivors"

"I do not mind Lord. I will not fail your orders yet again"

"I commend your commitment Andras, but I do not want another loyal follower dead. Allow me to help you out"

"Lord?"

Without saying a word, Ulbert slowly raised his hands.

"Mass Heavy Recovery!" He shouted out and visible green energy quickly appeared above him, all tightly condensed into a small ball no bigger than the size of an average dwarf.

With an easy motion of his hand, the tightly packed energy began escaping in streams and swirling around the hall as if looking for those that still draw breath. After a few quick moments, the energy violently began entering the injured bodies, as if consuming them like ghosts.

"..."

Andras slowly stood up, lost for words he looked to the grinning Ulbert. The magic he just experienced was truly a god-tier, or that's at least what he considers. Even his master, the most powerful wizard was not able to cast spells of this tier. That, Andras is sure off.

Still kneeling, astounded Andras looked to the person in front of him open his eyes and lift his upper body as if nothing has happened.

"W-Where am I? What happened?" The man asked Andras as he looked around.

"Y-You were chosen as a true follower of our new lord"

[A true follower?] Ulbert thought as he looked at Andras.

"I-I do not know what to say" The man replied, clearly shocked and yet to grasp the situation at hand.

"Lord Baphomet saved your life and chose you as one of those that are worthy enough to serve him. Be thrilled my friend, for this is your fate"

[What an awful sight...Even my stupid and horrible mistakes are seen as a plan. I can't let them know of my true intentions...If I do who knows what would happen. I have to, no I need to, keep this facade up as long as possible]

As Ulbert looked around, his eyes laid upon dozen of people slowly standing up as if nothing happened to them. Among them was Tristan, who ran to Andras as soon as the two met each other's gaze.

"Andras! What happened?" Tristan asked. Confused as the rest of the now conscious followers.

"Lor-"

"I have chosen you!" Ulbert said out loud, catching everyone's attention with his menacing voice as it echoed throughout the hall.

As soon as all of the eyes were focused on him, he slowly made his way to the centre of the room where he was summoned earlier today. Only the sound of Ulbert's hooves is heard smacking against the stone floor, as none dare to speak a word.

And there he stood, in the middle of the hall where he was first summoned. All around him, those that stood up thanks to his magic, surrounded him. Not because they mean harm, and not even because of fear. The only thing spinning in their mind is curiosity, every single one wondering what a demon lord has on his mind.

[Let's hope this works] Nervous as ever Ulbert thought, silently gulping his fear away. He was never much of a speech man, in fact, the last speech he had was back in high school, when he was forced to present his project in front of his class. This, however, is on a completely new level.

"I…" He said the first word while spreading his arms wide open as if welcoming the ones around him.

"Have deemed you all worthy of serving me. The one true god. I chose you all as my faithful followers, to serve me with all your heart and to help me build a new, better world. Now, what will you choose? Will you serve me? Or scatter around like the rest of the foolish mortals in this world?"

As last of his words echoed throughout the hall, the silence once again took over. And to Ulbert's astonishment, every single soul around him kneeled before their new god. They have chosen to serve him, and now, he has to command.

"Andras!"

"Yes Lord!" Andras swiftly made his way to Ulbert and kneeled before him.

"You have shown me nothing but loyalty and respect. You were the first one to welcome me into this new world, and you are ready to give your life for me"

Ulbert pointed his wide-open hand at Andras.

"From this moment on, you shall be known as my second-in-command"

[Perfect thinking Ulbert. If I make him second-in-command then I won't have to take charge of all these followers, I will just give him orders and he will do the rest. Sometimes I amaze even myself]

"I. I-I Do not deserve such honour Lord"

[What?]

"M-My decision is final. Unless you do not wish to serve me of course" Ulbert said as moved his hand away from Andras.

[I hope that did not sound like a threat. I will not harm him if he refuses, maybe I should mention that]

"I-"

"No, of course not" Andras swiftly replied as he tilted his head back to meet his eyes with Ulbert's, not letting him speak a word. Although his face was absent of any emotion, Ulbert could hear the unimaginable joy and happiness in his words.

"It is a great honour to serve you my Lord. I will not disappoint you, I promise!" Andras continued as he shifted his gaze away and lowered his head.

"G-Good. Now, as for your first task in your new role, I want you to select a strong captain that you trust, I am sure you have a good candidate on your mind. Meanwhile, I want to see this world for myself"

"You" Ulbert pointed his finger at a random person kneeling around him.

"Yes Lord?" He asked as he looked up

"Lead me outside"

"Of course Lord, please follow me" The man said as he got up and began making his way to the large entrance door of the hall, all while Andras began fulfilling Ulbert's orders.

[A captain? Why would Lord Baphomet need a captain if I am already in command? Wait, perhaps he is looking into expanding his followers? That would make so much sense! He knows I would not be able to handle what is coming, so he is preparing for it. Lord Baphomet truly is a mastermind]

.

.

.

[Where the hell are we?] Ulbert thought as he looked to the man leading him through the long and dark corridors of the mine.

[Are we in a mine? This equipment...It must be mine. Now that I look at it, that would be a very good cover. To hide a summoning hall somewhere deep inside a mine, I wonder if Andras came up with the idea]

"When will we arrive?"

"Just a couple more minutes Lord" The man replied as tightly gripped the torch, lighting the way forward with his trembling knees.

"This is quite a large mine"

"Y-Yes Lord. The maze-like levels and corridors provide extra protection from those that wish us harm"

"Harm?"

"Those that foolishly tried to strike you at the summoning hall"

"You do not know of their name?"

"Apologies Lord but no"

[It could be worth looking into. That woman, Vela. She seemed to be the leader of those that attacked. Perhaps Andras knows about it]

After a few minutes of walking the mine, Ulbert began seeing rays of light shining throughout the tunnel. The sounds of birds began reaching his ears drums while the warm air began wrapping around his skin, every second he is closer and closer to the warm light of the outside, and he can feel it.

Rays of light blinded Ulbert as he left the mine, his eyes have adapted to the dark so the sudden flash of the sun was quite unexpected. His body however, could feel everything around him. His ears picked up now clear singing of the birds while warm wind rushed past his clothes and hairy skin. The sensations he has not felt in a long time.

"Amazing" He said as he fully inhaled a lung full of air around him and began looking around the remote area.

Trees of all kinds make up the surrounding forests, and up in the bright blue sky, large clouds flow with ease through the air. Animals roam deep in the forest while the winds rush past the tall pines, spreading their unique and wonderful smell all around the remote area. The sun rays shine past the leaves and light up the path from the mine that leads to the main road, making it easier to navigate the large forest.

[This...Is wonderful] Ulbert thought.

The calm winds and the nature around brings peace and clarity to his mind. Throughout his childhood, he would often go camping with his father. The two would explore all kinds of forest and lakes, examine all kind of animals and insects, a hobby they both shared. That was years ago, and after the unfortunate accident involving his parents, that interest simply vanished from his mind. Yet here, right now, those calm winds that he grew to hate have reminded him of the good times he forcefully forgot, be it because of his new body and mind, he does not know.

"L-Lord?" The man from earlier called out, interrupting Ulbert's peaceful thinking.

"Hmm?"

"H-How are you finding this world? Is it to your liking?" The man asked while trying to hide the fear from his voice, clearly afraid that the new god will not find this world worth saving.

"Yes...Yes it is" Ulbert said as he closed his eyes.

In response, the man did not say a word. Instead, the joy from hearing of his Lord's approval spread all through his body, making his face glimmer with happiness.

"Tell me, is there a city or a village nearby? There must be somewhere you stay the nights?"

"Y-Yes Lord, there is a village not too far from here. Would you like me to take you there?"

"No need. Thank you for the escort but right now I would like to be alone. Head back to Andras, I am sure he would have a task for you"

"O-Of course Lord, thank you for the kind words. " The man said as he bowed his head and swiftly ran back into the mine.

[Now. Let's see what this world has to offer]

"Fly!" Ulbert casted a spell and instantly his body lifted itself and began levitating, ordered by his mind in what direction he should fly in.

As his body began ascending with incredible speed, the nearby leaves scattered around while the trees were pushed back by the initial force of the lift-off. In only mere seconds, after smoothly gliding through the air, Ulbert reached the moving clouds and looked to the land below him

Just as that man said, the village is located quite close to the mine and is only about ten-minute walk if sticking to the main path. What caught Ulbert's attention eve more however, were the mountains and an enormous valley that serves as a passage between two countries.

[What a beautiful sight] He thought as he took in a deep breath of fresh air.

[What should I do? This is not YGGDRASIL, this does not feel like a game...This can't be virtual reality, not after what I witnessed and experienced. So if this is the real world, it means that death is a possibility too. I was careless when I was summoned and I can't allow that to happen again. I need to find out more about this world in any means possible, I must...Maybe there are other players just like me, stuck in here and confused...Wait...If I remember correctly, I am sure Momonga was online when I decided to stay in the game. Is he in this world too?]

Ulbert looked to the lands in the distance.

[Momonga...If are somewhere out there, stay strong. Do not lose vigil for this is no longer a game...]


	4. Chapter 4 - Awoken

A few days have passed since the summoning. Under Andras's orders, none are to speak of Ulbert's appearance, although Andras is certain that those who sent the assassins already know of his presence.

Sleeping through the days, the demon god rests in a near-empty room consisting of a large bed and a few torches that dimply lit the small chamber. His chest rises up and down as his lungs inhale the odourless air, sleeping soundlessly throughout days and nights as none dare to disturb.

_Is he awake?_ Anna thought as she peered through the cracks of the old wooden door, desperately trying to see Ulbert through the darkness that covers his simplistic room. She couldn't see him, but then, she could see something, an outline. _What...Is that?_ She stared. Eyeing her way down, slowly, until she laid her eyes upon what made her stomach sink and her heart stop. At the bottom of the bed, far past the wooden frame, hooves belonging to no animal hang off far above the stone floor. She knows who they belong to, of course she would, yet as frightened as she is, her mind refuses to retreat.

Fear, imploring her to pull away from the door and step back. Curiosity, ordering her to stay put and discover more.

_I...Is that...him?_ She swallowed heavily. _A..God..._

As each moment passed, her pupils widened with fascination and her mind demanded to see more. As each long second went by, her body trembled and cold sweat ran down her back. Part of her mind wants to see more, dismissing the dangers present. Her body fighting against the impulses of the mind, begs to retreat away. A fight that would last forever, shattered in pieces by the cold and sharp gush of air that escaped the gaps of the door and kissed her bright, pink lips. Enveloped in the sudden sensation, her minds gave in and with heavy breaths, she stepped away from the door with footsteps that echoed in the gloomy corridor. Her hand tightly gripped the torch that lights her way—surrounded by darkness.

She rubbed her eyes with her free hand and let out a deep breath _"Relax Anna,"_ She whispered to herself. _"Remember what Andras said"_. She recalled to last night.

"Commander Andras? It is me, Anna, may I come in?" Anna slightly knocked on a large stiff door, leading to a meeting room that has been in heavy use as of lately.

A few silent moments later, a muffled but familiar to her voice replied.

"Yes, please come in,"

As she pushed the door open, the warm air flooded through her black hair and dark robe, much warmer than in the corridors and other rooms of this underground labyrinth. The meeting room is as anyone would expect it to be. A large round table made out of black granite sits in the middle of the room, where most of the higher-ups would sit and discuss their plans. A fireplace, small in size, burns freshly cut logs that surround the fiery embers in the centre, heating the large room and providing a lingering feeling of cosiness.

Standing at the bottom of the round table with the door closed behind her, she met Andras's gaze and bowed her head down in respect. Next to him, Tristan, a third-in-command sits with his arms folded tight, his luscious brown beard, braided no more, hangs over his hairy arms covering all but elbows. With a single glance at the dwarf, an image of him with a wide smile appeared in her head. She remembers Tristan as a positive, all-around happy dwarf who would always help her around no matter what. That is no more.

"You trust her Andras?" Tristan looked to his friend as if Anna was not even in the room, making her frown for a moment.

Andras, in turn, gave Tristan a simple smile and a nod of confirmation.

"Anna" He turned his head to her, making her straight her spine even more. "I have a very important task for you, a task that I do not trust anyone else with".

_T-Task?_ She gulped.

She has received orders from Andras before, but for it to be given to her personally by him is unheard off, making her sweat just with a thought of what it could be.

"You are to visit Lord Baphomet and awake him from his slumber," He said as he looked her straight into her eyes, his face lacking any emotion.

"Is that something you would be able to handle?" Tristan asked with a harsh tone.

Anna tightly clenched her fists, her eyes looking down at her feet as her mind sought for an answer. Although she was not there when it happened, she heard about the horrific incident that occurred during the summoning. _He killed them, he killed them all. Why did Andras summon that monster? We should get out of here, leave while we can before it is too late. Run before it is too late..._

"Anna?" Andras called to her, dragging her out of her mind back into the warm room. She looked at him, her first no longer clenched. "You can count on me commander Andras, I will not fail". She replied to him with confidence in her voice yet fear could be seen in her eyes, no doubt noticed. Returned with a smile, Andras gave a nod of approval as well as dismissal, and a moment later, she once again opened the door of the meeting room and left into the cold, dark labyrinth.

_"You can do this."_ She whispered to herself and lightly slapped her bright red cheeks, her body still trembling but not as much.

Slowly and carefully once again approaching the wooden door, with a struggle, she lifted her heavy hand and gently knocked, holding her breath in the moment.

.

.

But no answer as she stood in complete silence. Her ears picked up her heart beating with vigour, picked up the flames of the torch licking the surrounding air, picked up her heavy breaths coming in puffs. Her ears pick up all the vibrations, her mind however, looking for a sound of the voice that she anticipates with great fear so greatly.  
_He didn't hear me._ She was certain. The knock was simply not loud enough, if it was, surely she would hear his reply, perhaps even his heavy footsteps growing resonant as he would approach the door.  
_There is no other option,_ she closed her eyes. Gently, she placed her hand, heavy and numb, against the wooden door and with a push, it swung open and bashed against the stone wall, startling her from head to toes. The wind, cold and sharp, was quick to act and swiftly enveloped her body whole through the slim, black robe. The sound of the loud bash faded deep into the walls and a moment later, she once again stood in silence.

She gazed at Ulbert, still asleep. It seems the loud bang was not enough to wake him up, making her sigh in heavy relief. _God damn draught._

Slowly and carefully, with a torch in the dark illuminating her face, she approached him. The fear she felt not so long ago is but a child's play compared to this, as now she stands next to him and stares down his demonic features.

_So peaceful._ An odd thought came into her mind as she looked at Ulbert sleep soundlessly. _He is a demon!_ She shouted in her mind. Frustrated at herself for even thinking one good thought of him. Seeing him like this however, sleeping just like a human would, brought little much-needed peace to her fragile mind.

"W-Where. I am I?" Ulbert thought as he glanced around the black void. His voice so different but so familiar, a voice belonging to that of a human, a voice he was born with. His body, no longer of a monster but instead of a human, just as his voice, the body he was born with.

"You still have not realized! Have you?!" Filled with rage, multiple disembodied voices spoke to him in unison, as if belonging to one being. He turned around. A shadow, darker than the void he stands in, hovers great in front of him, with a wicked skull belonging to a goat that serves as it's head. "All of that rage! All of that hatred!" The shadow spoke again. "Why do you hide it?! Unleash it, cleanse this wretched world of the disease. Use your power!" Ulbert stood still as the shadow turned its bony head and slowly descended to his level, now staring right into his brown eyes. He opened his jaw, yet no words would come out. He flexed his muscles, yet his body refuses to move. He is still, and so is It.

_"Baphomet..."_ The skull whispered to him.

He approached closer.

_"Baphomet..."_ It whispered again, louder. And he approached closer.

"Baphomet!"

With a scream, his abnormal, yellow eyes opened and his mind jerked itself awake. His upper body, immense and powerful, lifted itself off the soft bed and his eyes met the darkness of the room. His long and hairy arm has reached out to something, grabbing and slightly squeezing whatever is in its grasp. He turned his head and gazed at a young woman holding onto a torch. His hand is tightly wrapped around her neck, not squeezing hard enough to kill yet not weak enough to let her scream. Her teeth are gritting against each other and her face turns redder every passing moment. She can breathe, slightly. Her hand still holds onto the torch although no longer with a stronger grip, while her other arm stays put and does not move a muscle.

_She is rather calm at the situation at hand._ Ulbert thought as he got a good look at her, dismissing the fact that his body grabbed her as if on instinct.

_She knows not to move._ He let out a massive grin and slightly, he eased the pressure on her neck, permitting her to speak whilst still holding her fragile neck in his hand.

"Who are you?" He spoke. His voice deep and menacing, just as she expected it to be.

"M-My name...Is An-Anna...I-I was sent here...By...By C-Commander Andras." She spoke in a struggle.

_Andras?_ Ulbert released her throat, marks from his hand left on her pink skin and hear breaths heavy as her lungs took in so much needed air. Her body quickly succumbed to the floor, and with a deep bow, she smacked her head against the floor.

"H-He sent me to check in on your well-being Lord." She continued.

"Why did he not arrive himself?"

"I-I do not know Lord." Anna swiftly replied. Now she herself, wondering, _why didn't Andras arrive himself?_ _Was he too afraid of his Lord?_ She never questions Andras and follows his orders without a peep, now looking back, she feels quite foolish for following his orders so blindly.

_Wait...Where Am I?_ Ulbert thought as he looked around the room, his eyes have adapted to the darkness surprisingly well, allowing him to see as if on a clear day. The room's walls, as well as the floor and the empty ceiling, are made out of dark stone in a flagstone pattern while a single wooden door serves as the entrance into the room. Although the first impressions might say otherwise, this is not a dungeon, not a cell, but near-empty room. A room designed by a simple-minded man, who would never envision a god resting in it.

"Girl," He spoke to Anna without shifting his gaze.

"Y-Yes Lord?" She lifted her head.

"How long was I resting?"

"T-Three days my Lord," She said as she once again bowed her head down.

_Three days_...Ulbert looked closer at his hands, his claws detached and hidden underneath his cape.

_What a marvellous body. I was asleep for three whole days and even now, I do not feel the need to eat or drink. I even think...Differently..._

"What is your name girl?" Ulbert asked the woman as he stood up from the bed. His hooves smacked against the stone floor and with his hands, he patted down his wrinkled velvet cape and fixed his hat.

"Anna, Lord."

"Lead the way Anna." He let out a wide grin. "An important discussion awaits."


	5. Chapter 5 - A Deceiver

The corridor, dim and long, carries the sound of footsteps belonging to a human and a beast, travelling only a short distance before fading away into the walls. With her spine straight, every step she takes is perfectly executed with no flaws. Her beautiful features and her long black hair so elegant and beautiful, make her look as if she is a flower surrounded in the night, accompanied by a monster who will nor protect nor attack. A monster whose true name is Ulbert Alain Odle.

Silently Ulbert follows her as she leads the way through the corridor so familiar to her. Staring at her back with his arms behind him, he couldn't help but notice how much she reminded him of a maid from Nazarick, so beautiful, so pure and so...alike. Nazarick truly was his home. It was thanks to the guild and all the players within it that he was able to stay sane, only now that they are gone, he realizes how much he misses them.

Ulbert took in a deep breath and brought his mind out of the memories.

"How much longer," He asked. Anna, slightly startled by the unexpected question, hesitated for a moment before speaking. "The meeting room is only a few minutes away Lord Baphomet," She replied. Her hands, interlocked in front of her, slightly trembling.

Ulbert did not reply to her answer. Instead, he lowered his head down and looked to his hooves, each step so powerful, _no longer human indeed. _He thought. _No longer a weak, puny, fragile little human_. _No longer, a deceiving terrified little mouse. No more..._He clenched his fists. Rage burnt fiercely through him, so hateful and sudden it is, scratching on the walls of Ulbert's mind, so eager to escape.

_Andras..._A face, whose features are blurred and forgotten, appeared in his head. _Sending puppets and followers just because you are too frightened to come yourself. Is this really how you act when your Lord is not present? _His eyes burned with wrath._ You pathetic coward, it was a mistake choosing you. A mistake... _He let out a wide grin._ That I am willing to correct..._

Andras took a deep breath. His back, covered in cold sweat, rested against the wooden chair, creaking as he pushed against it. His fingers too numb and cold to grasp a glass of water, his knees too weak to make him stand. The agony of anticipation.

It has been an hour since he gave the orders to Anna. _Poor girl_. He thought. _To give you such a dangerous mission. Forgive me..._

"They are on their way," Tristan, just as anxious, looked at his mate. Andras, seeing his friend tightly grip and axe, his face full of despair, looked him in the eyes.

"You must understand this is the only way," He said.

Tristan, in response simply looked away, biting his tongue and not saying a word.

"Go..." Andras added. "We mustn't waste time."

Tristan looked at him one last time, it was a long look, filled with pain and anger. He then lifted his arms and whispered a spell under his breath, shortly after his tough dwarven body disappeared into the thin air, no longer seen or heard.

Andras turned his attention to the door in front of him. With a deep breath, he too, tightly clutched the sword hidden under his robe and prepared himself for whatever is to come.

"L-Lord Baphomet?" She turned herself and looked at Ulbert. He stared back. "We have arrived," She said and bowed down her head. Ulbert let out a devilish grin as he walked past her, his footsteps loud, heavy and terrifying.

"Wait here Anna, this will not take long." He fixed his top hat and patted down his velvet cape, ready to enter the room. His hands pressed against the doors, and with a light push, they sprung open.

Slowly, the great shadow walked into the room. The candles that burnt bright with hope and strength, dimmed as he walked past. The warm atmosphere, so pleasing to the skin and so caring, succumbed into icy-cold darkness. Death itself walked in.

"B-Baphomet!" Andras, so frightened he is, gasped as he stood up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Grinning, Ulbert looked at him. "Lord no longer?" He asked as he patiently began walking around the room, studying the table and the candles with his hands behind his back. "No..." Andras, voice quiet as if whispering, replied. Unexpectedly calm.

Ulbert leaned forward towards a candle in the carved in wall. "Humans..." He stared at the burning fire. Small and thin. "They are such...Weak beings. Foolish, deceiving creatures that are blinded by greed, power and lust." He reached out his hand. "Beings that just like pests, must be exterminated," He squeezed the candle's light into the darkness, and a faint but wonderful smell, twisting and dancing with the smoke, coated itself around him.

He looked to Andras who is sweating profoundly, his hands clenched in fists and his breathing rapid. "Foolish, human." Ulbert's smile faded away. "Did you think you could just get rid of me?" Anger so clear in his voice manifested as he began approaching Andras. Suddenly, without looking, Ulbert threw one of his golden syringes at the naked wall. It flew with great speed and precision until it came to a complete halt, only a few centimetres away from the wall, as if floating in the air. Out of nowhere, a man who was invisible to the naked eye appeared and plummeted down to the ground, his dead body now resting against the wall. The syringe killed him swiftly and painlessly, a merciful death in Ulbert's eyes.

"You think you can defeat me with these cheap tricks?"

Andras looked at the body, then back at Ulbert. Silent but terrified and stunned.

"Surprised I can see them?" Ulbert glanced around the room. "I can see every single one of you pathetic mortals" He opened his arms and slowly spun around. "An Idea of a madman to take me as a fool!" He let out a burst of deep laughter and turned his attention back to Andras. No longer smiling or laughing.

"All shall burn..."

"Baphomet no!" Andras reached out his hand and from the ceiling, walls, and all-around, dozen of assassins revealed themselves. Blades in their hands, desperately attempting to strike Ulbert.

"HellFire Wall!" Ulbert lifted his hands and a spell escaped his lips. His fingertips burnt with thin fire and a moment later, the sparks that were so small manifested into a large nova, reaching every corner of the room and obliterating all life.

Bodies, burnt and soulless, dropped down to the ground, smacking against the large table and the cold stone floor. Young men and women, covered in robes and daggers in their hands, now all lay dead in front of Ulbert.

"It really is a shame." Ulbert gazed at Andras who is well and unharmed, bewildered as to why the spell had no effect on him. The flames have reached him, he could feel its mild heat on his body, surrounding him in the fiery aura, yet he is intact.

In a heartbeat, Ulbert giant shadow appeared in front of Andras, crouching with his hooves on the table with a large smirk on his face. Horrified, Andras reached for the dagger under his robe, ready to strike. _So slow..._Ulbert swiftly grabbed Andras by the neck and threw his body flying at a nearby wall. His body slammed against the wall hard, his bones cracked and blood gushed out of his mouth, his tongue nearly bitten off. He would have screamed if there wasn't a lack of air in his lungs, all pushed out during the impact. His eyes whirled around in his sockets, his mind in disarray, gasping for air he held his stomach as more blood spewed out of his mouth.

"Oops, I do apologise. I am yet to get used to this body, I hope that wasn't too hard?" Mocking him, Ulbert stood up and looked at a nearby, dead body, pushing it back and forth with his hoove. "What a waste" _If only I was able to resurrect them._ He said and thought as Momonga, his good friend, popped into his head with a feeling of sorrow soon to follow.

_"Ulbert! You ready for that Nazarick raid?" _

_"Are you kidding? I've been preparing for weeks!"_

_"I bet I will out damage you."_

_"You wish!"_

His and Momonga's voice and laughter echoed as sweet memories began wandering about in his mind, only to fade away leaving an unexplainable feeling of sadness behind.

He chuckled. Dismissing the memories as he looked at Andras fighting for his life.

"You know." He stepped over the body. "If that protection spell was not cast on you, you would have died from the impact." Closer he approached. "Of course, considering the circumstances, you will still die, no matter what you do."

With one eye closed, Andras barely opened his bloody mouth to speak, yet no words were coming out. Ulbert, now crouching in front of him, grinning and staring with his yellow eyes, grabbed Andras's hands and put them both on his chest, as if an angel soon to ascend.

_"Shhh..."_He whispered. _"Embrace death...For now, you are a free man."_ Ulbert opened his hand and placed it over Andras's face, sealing his eyes away as he prepared to cast a spell.

"You were not useful in life...But perhaps, you will be useful in death." Ulbert spoke in a voice so calm none would believe.

"Character steal" He cast a spell and from within his grey hand, white light, sharp and piercing, shone brightly onto Andras's face, swiftly embracing his whole body with a glow. The light, so holy and pure, ripped every single hair, skin and cell belonging to him as if taking the soul itself. Andras did not scream. He laid still as his life faded away, only smiling one last time as he welcomed death with open arms.

And his body ceased to exist.

Ulbert stared at the shining white orb levitating in his palm, so innocent and fragile it is. An essence that is not a soul, not a spirit, but a body steered away by an unnatural force. A body that now belongs to Ulbert Alain Odle.

He took a deep breath and placed the orb next to his beating heart. The two, so different and unique, merged as if two pieces of the same shard, long lost and finally reunited.

His ears, pointy and hairy, shrank down and changed shape to resemble that of a human's. His hooves became feet with ten toes and his grey hair turned into pink skin. His eyes changed to ocean blue and his monstrous face altered, taking a shape that belongs to a human. No longer did he appear as a monster.

His velvet cape, his black top hat and the equipment on him, all shrank to match his new body missing nothing but the shoes. His bare feet felt the freezing stone and his newly acquired body shivered with the cold.

"A-Andras...?" A voice soft to the ears called out to Ulbert, he knew who she was even before his gaze met hers, a voice hard to forget.

"Anna..." He replied, his voice no longer menacing but comforting.

She looked around the room, burnt bodies lay dead all around her, smell yet to reach her nose. And among those bodies, only one man stands, a deceiver, with a body that does not belong to him.

"Is something wrong Anna?" Ulbert turned his head, staring into her eyes with a smirk on his face.

"I-...W-Where is Lord B-Baphomet?" She asked. A question she knows the answer to, an answer, so horrifying, she is too afraid to admit.

"Has my appearance changed so much that you do not recognize me?" Ulbert walked up to her. His long blond hair, swaying with every step he takes.

Her lip trembled."L-Lord Baphomet? I-I...N-No I did not. Forgive me!" Despite her numb body, she forced herself to her knees and bowed down. Her heart beating so quick. Her breaths swift and heavy. Closer, he approached, now standing within inches of her. He crouched and grabbed her by two of her arms, slowly, lifting her body as he stood up. She looked at his face, the face she knows so well, and tears began flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't help it.

"Shh..." Ulbert caressed her red cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb. She froze still and looked down. Not seeing the smile, so genuine it seems, appear on the new face of his.

"I am not angry with you." He said. "How can I be mad at my favourite little pet." The words, so kind-hearted and confident, sent chills down her spine and turned her hardened knees weak.

Ulbert lifted her chin with his finger and their eyes met one another. She could feel his warm breath on his skin, she could hear his heartbeat, and for a second, just for a second, she thought he too, was a human.

"My favourite, little...Pet."


	6. Chapter 6 - Doom Bringers

_With each passing day, I begin to realize what kind of mistake I have done. _Andras tightly gripped the feather pen, his fingers covered in sweat.

_So blinded by my hatred, I have summoned something uncontrollable and truly horrifying, that even a thought of him spreads fear all through me. Tristan and others say I am not at fault here and I want to agree with them, I want to shift the blame to those who gave us the gem, however, no matter how hard I try to delude myself, I know that I am at fault._

_I am sure that this burden will only disappear the day I die, but until that day comes, I will use all of my willpower to endure the horrible pain of it._

He dipped the pen into a jar with ink and once again put it to the paper.

_The incident that occurred soon after the summoning has been disguised as a mining accident and the truth was hidden. Even after thinking about it for days with no sleep during the nights, I still do not know why Baphomet killed them. Others say he did it just because he is so bloodthirsty and mortal hating being, I agree with them, but I have this feeling, something telling me that it was more than that, there was some kind of plan behind it, a plan that I simply too foolish to comprehend. Perhaps I will understand it after all of this is over. Tristan and I have made a plan to extinguish the fire we started. As I suspected, the word about Baphomet's summoning got out and my higher-ups found out. I thought they would be against me plotting to end it all but on the contrary, they agreed with my decision and have sent some of their assassins to aid us. I just hope it works. Up until Baphomet killed the innocent, I truly thought that what I have done was in favour of humanity. I thought that he would be able to see the good and bad and separate them both for the sake of the world. Now I see my mistake, and I will do anything to change it._

_My name is Andras Unglaus. If the pages after these are blank, let it be known to those who see this, I have lost._

Ulbert closed shut the diary and placed it on a wooden table in front of him. His sharp teeth showed as he smiled at first, but only faded away into the thoughts running on about in his head. _It seems Andras developed his doubts right after I killed those people. I wonder...If I was to take a different course of action, would he still betray me?_ Ulbert frowned as he stared at the leather-covered diary, lost in thought before dragging himself away.

_No, that would just delay the inevitable, a loyal servant would never betray his lord, no matter how frightened he is._

Ulbert turned his monstrous body around, bloodstained are his hands and no longer is he in a human form. Although being a human has a lot of perks Ulbert prefers his original form, a form he got used to after playing in it for so many years. The only reason why he would wear his human costume is to blend in with the scum that surrounds him, to destroy it from within and cleanse the filth that stains this world.

With the help of a few demons, he ensured that this complex labyrinth was clear of all but one human life. A human life that he took under his wing as a pet, making sure it would not be touched without his permission.

"Ready to serve."

The two demons that he summoned with a click of his fingers appeared in front of him and spoke in unison, both bowing with their heads down.

Ulbert looked at one of them, a Succubus in his service.

With the body of a stunningly beautiful woman, her voluptuous form is squeezed into a tight leather bodice and her cherry blossom tail wags around in excitement. Bat wings, powerful and great in size, hang from her back while the horns attached to her head are surrounded in a fiery aura, surprisingly lukewarm to the touch.

"Succubus."

"Yes my lord?"

"Have you found those who have escaped?"

"Yes lord. Two humans and dwarf travelling west in a hurry."

"Hmm, interesting."

_Tristan was not among those who got slaughtered, he must be the dwarf she is talking about, retreating with other survivors to the headquarters, to the ones behind my summoning._

Ulbert shifted his gaze to the other demon, a Satyr.

"Has the mine been cleared?"

With wicked horns erupt from his skull and a nearly hairless tail wagging around in excitement, he looked up at Ulbert. His body is similar to that of a humanoid, with two muscular arms and legs that are partly covered in dark red fur he stands at seven feet tall, with enormous claws sharper than a blade ready to rip his opponent to shreds.

"Yesss your lordssship" His long tongue wiggling about from one long and pointy ear to the other, refusing to stay in his mouth and brushing past his long beard.

Ulbert looked at the Satyr and then the Succubus. Unlike the humans there is no fear on their faces. On the contrary, they seem pleased to be in his service, they see him as one of their own and follow not because of terror but because of pleasure, something he cannot expect from a human.

_Loyal creatures indeed_. He thought as he eyed them down. He could feel their power just by standing near them, an immense difference when compared to average humans he had to deal with.

"Succubus." Ulbert turned his head to the beautiful demon.

"Yes!"

"Do you have a name?"

"No lord."

"What about you Satyr."

"No my lord."

"Hmm"

_It seems that just like in YGDRASSIL, summoned monsters do not have personal names. That makes sense as who would name a disposable summon. If I remember correctly high-level monsters stay for as long as the user desires unless I summon another similar to its kind. If I am going to keep them by I should name them._

Ulbert thought for a long moment, his hand stroking his grey beard as his mind shuffled through possible names.

_A good name...A name that will be remembered and feared..._

And then names popped into his head and he moved his arm away from his beard. Names originally from a very old game most have forgotten about. No one would know where this name came from, none but him.

He pointed at the Satyr, his eyes full of excitement and a big smirk on his face.

"Your name shall be...Xavius, first of the Satyrs." Ulbert clenched his fists as he spoke the name out loud. He was proud of it and that could be heard in his voice, a very fitting name for his trusted soldier.

"Thank you my Lord! I will carry thisss name with great terror!" Xavius bowed his head down in gratitude.

"And you..." Ulbert turned his attention to the Succubus. "Shall be named Noura, Mother of flames."

"With great honour, I accept the name the supreme one gives."

Ulbert took a step back and looked at both of them, proud as a father would be of his children.

"Arise my children." He spoke as he lifted his hands and both of them began rising from their knees.

"Arise and be prepared! For we are the bringers of doomsday.

We are a force that from the ashes of old, shall build a new order, that will shake the very foundations of the cursed world!"

"Miss?" A high-pitched voice called to Anna resting in a bed, wrapped around in soft snow sheets and snugging away from the cold winds of the room.

"Miss Anna?" A bit louder this time, the voice called out again.

"Mhmm...?" Slumberous, she slowly opened her eyes and gazed at a small goblin about the size of a dwarf staring right back at her, flapping its eyelids that cover its large round eyes.

"A goblin..." She whispered.

"A GOBLIN?!" Her body jerked itself awake and out of surprise, she kicked the small goblin in the stomach and sent him flying to the other side of the room. Screeching mid-flight, the small goblin hit the stone wall and fell onto his stomach near the door, his body slightly twitching.

With her eyes wide open and the bedsheet tightly clenched in her hands, she eyed the small goblin down as he struggled to breathe and stand.

With green skin and long pointy ears, he stands not taller than a typical dwarf. With rough brown leather clothes and no shoes on his feet, the goblin stood up and looked at Anna, holding his stomach in pain.

"W-Who are you?! And what are you doing here?!" She asked as she covered her bare chest with the bedsheet.

"L-Lord Baphomet sent me," He grunted, wheezing as he spoke. "H-He asked to check if you were awake." The goblin barely stood up as he held his stomach in pain.

_Baphomet? _She clutched the bedsheet tighter as a glimpse of last night flashed in her mind. _Did he really send him?_

"I-If he did send you, then how does he look?"

Although in pain, Anna could see confusion come over the goblin's face as she asked him the question.

"What?"

"How does he look. I do not trust you."

"Umm...He is tall?" The goblin scratched his bald head. "And...And hairy?"

His words contained more surprise than uncertainty. He knows how Ulbert looks, but the unexpected question made it this much harder to answer.

"What colour is his hair?"

Goblin took his hand off his stomach and looked at Anna with annoyance in his eyes.

"Listen, lady." He pointed his finger at her "I don't have ti-"

"Answer or I will scream!" She shouted, startling the little goblin.

"You crazy bimbo, why the hell are you shouting?!"

"I am sure Lord Baphomet will hear me and will question what is it the little goblin has done to make a woman scream like that."

"Lord Baphomet?" Visible panic took over his face. "T-There is no need to get Lord Baphomet involved, I will tell you how he looks okay? Just please don't scream like that again."

The goblin gestured her to calm down.

"It is uh-umm. Grey! His hair colour is grey. He also has that a...what's it called again?" He clicked his fingers. "Top hat, yeah, and it has a...a clock. Yes, a clock...

Anna looked at the goblin for a long moment while squinting her eyes.

"So he did se-"

"Horns! He also has horns!"

"I-I know he sent you."

"Wow, I never knew that." He sighed as he held his head in pain. "Now hurry up and get dressed, we don't have much time."

The goblin took a neatly stacked pile of clothes from his backpack and approached Anna, placing it in her hands."

"W-What is this? And much time for what?"

"These are your new clothes and I don't know, he advised me to hurry up and If you ask me personally, I don't want to disappoint. So move on."

Anna began flipping through the clothes. Black dress with white trim, a skirt with an apron, white stockings and even high heels. All part of the maid outfit. _Is...Is this a maid outfit? _She thought

"Did Lord Baphomet give you these?"

"Yes he did, now hurry up and put them on."

"I-I am not going to put them on while you stand there, looking at me."

"Ugh humans," The goblin huffed and turned his body around, facing the door instead of Anna.

"Leave the room!"

"Lord Baphomet gave me clear instructions, I will not leave the room without you."

"F...Fine! But don't you dare turn around"

_"But don't you dare turn around," _The goblin whispered to himself as he mimicked her voice.

_Of what importance is she to Lord Ulbert? _He thought. His foot tapping the naked floor in anticipation._ And why did he tell me not to give out his real name? Perhaps this girl possesses powers that even I can't feel, or maybe there is another use of her._

"I am ready." As Anna's voice reached his long ears, the sound of high heels touching the floor swiftly followed and he turned around.

From shoes to the ruffled headpiece, every single part of this outfit is a perfect fit for her slim body. Although beautiful and elegant, just as a maid should be, she finds it quite embarrassing and out of ordinary hence why her cheeks turned to bright pink colour.

"Took you long enough," The goblin said as he began eyeing her down from head to toes with a frown on his face and a hand on his chin. Studying her dress.

After a long moment of looking, he sighed and waved his hand. "Ah nevermind. Let's go, we can't keep him waiting." He proceeded to the door with Anna right behind, nervous as always.

Ulbert inhaled the fresh air around him. It is a sunny day, a hot day. The sky is clear and the warm breeze caresses his skin through his grey hair. With birds chippering away, hopping from branch to branch, he shut his eyes and enveloped himself in the calm atmosphere. Something he misses greatly.

_I can't remember the last time I got out and enjoyed a pleasant day..._

"Lord Ulbert?" Xavius's voice broke his train and thoughts but his eyes remained closed.

"Yes?"

"The woman you called for is approaching,"

"Is she with the goblin?"

"Yes my lord."

Ulbert took in another deep breath before speaking and finally opening his eyes.

"Perfect, let them come."


	7. Chapter 7 - New Addition

Anna, Xavius, and Noura all kneel before Ulbert with their heads looking down and their eyes closed shut.

When Anna first revealed herself from the shadows of the mine, as her eyes adapted to the sharp light, she laid her sight upon the two creatures kneeling before Ulbert. Two demons that just with their presence alone, emit horrifying energy that she was not even able to feel from Ulbert.

But there was no time to stand dumbfounded. With a deep breath and shaking knees, she mustered enough courage and walked up to the two demons, bowing her head down as she kneeled beside them.

"I see you have made it," Ulbert spoke, facing the forest instead of the three. As always his hands interlocked behind his back while his velvet cape waves in the breeze.

"I apologize for not waking you up personally, I had some matter to attend to." Although he could not see, Noura and Xavius lifted their heads and their faces full of surprise looked at Ulbert.

"Apologies for interrupting lord Ulbert," Noura said. "But I believe no human deserves an apology from the supreme one, insects like this human will never be your equal."

"Do you not think lord Ulbert knowsss that? It is all part of hisss plan, a plan we sssimply can't underssstand." As if mocking, Xavius said.

Growing tired of useless chattering, Ulbert turned himself around and looked at the two. As his terrifying gaze pierced right through them, they lowered their heads once again and no other words escaped their lips.

"Enough now." He spoke in a calm yet persuasive voice. "I appreciate your concern Noura, but just as Xavius said, my every action, my every word has a meaning. Even an action that you may consider insignificant."

"O-Of course Lord Ulbert, I apologise for being so careless."

"Now, now. We have other matters to attend to." He said as she shifted his gaze to Anna, the one she could feel right through her.

"Raise yourself Anna." He commanded and immediately she rose. Her eyes avoiding to look at him while her fingers tightly squeeze the fabric that she is wearing.

With her spine straight Ulbert began to eye her down from head to toes, his hand stroking his grey beard. Thinking.

_Hmm. Although she isn't wearing it properly, the maid outfit looks more than perfect on her. _Ulbert looked at her fingers squeezing the fabric on the sides. _Although not as much as yesterday, I can still smell fear running through her body._

After a long and silent moment of inspection, Ulbert once again placed his hands behind his back and approached her. With a grin on his face, he gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head so their eyes could meet.

"The maid outfit looks good on you." He said, and the smirk on his face transformed into a genuine, tender smile. A smile that she never thought a monster could wear. And somehow, just for that short second, she could see past his monstrous features and witness a human staring right back at her. A bizarre thought she swiftly dismissed.

"Do all the clothes fit you?"

"Y-Yes Lord Baphomet its-"

Ulbert raised his hand.

"You may call me Lord Ulbert."

"O-Of course, Lord Ulbert. The outfit fits perfectly, o-although I do not know if I am wearing it correctly."

Ulbert let out a chuckle.

"Pay it no heed, you will learn how to be a proper maid in time to come. That is..." No longer smiling or laughing he looked at her with a serious face. "If you wish to serve me."

Slowly, Ulbert walked back a couple of feet and spread out his arms wide open, his eyes still interlocked with Anna's.

"I, Ulbert Alain Odle, give my word that you shall not be harmed if you refuse my offer. If however you do accept, I promise that all of your deepest desires will be met for I am a god. Now Anna, tell me your answer."

The sudden question, so hard-hitting and unexpected, made her look down at her feet as her mind worked up a swift answer. Her whole life she was blindly following orders of the one in charge, not having a choice and say in any matter be it concerning her or something else. And now, after years of being suppressed by the weight of those above her, she finally has a choice. Would she rather accept her new fate and adventure into the unknown, or return to the dull life she is so used to, she must answer soon.

With her fists clenched and her body tensed, she lifted her head and looked at Ulbert who is patiently waiting for her answer.

"I can wait for your answ-"

"I-I accept your offer." She interrupted Ulbert before kneeling once again "I will serve you!"

Even after all he has done, even after all the people he killed. Anna could feel the attachment she has to Ulbert. There is something different about him. He respects her as no one did, he listens to her as no one did, he understands her as no one did. And that is more than enough for her to recognize him as her leader.

"Wonderful." He slightly nodded with a wide smile.

"I trust you already met Juz the goblin"

"Y-Yes I have." Anna quickly glanced around in search for that goblin, yet all the traces of him have vanished.

"You must have already realized, but I have assigned him to protect and serve you. He is quite strong and versatile, ask him when you need anything."

_"You crazy bimbo!"_ Anna recalled those words accompanied by the goblin's squeaky, annoying voice. The little vermin never told her she was in charge of him, in fact, he made it look like he was in charge of her, vexing her so much more.

"Thank you my lord." She responded in a calm voice as Ulbert turned himself around, now yet again facing the deep and calm forest that surrounds him.

"Now, let's get to the matters at hand. Anna, I have been told about a village not so far from here, do you possess any knowledge regarding it?"

"Yes lord Ulbert. It's a remote village where people that work the mine liv...-used to live."

"Hmm. Interesting, do you know how if any guards are stationed there?"

"Yes, about a few dozen.

"A lot of guards for a small village."

"If I recall correctly, the mayor said that they were personally sent by Slane Theocracy to provide some protection against potential raiders."

"Slane Theocracy?"

"It is a country that owns this mine and these lands."

_Interesting...Maybe this Slane Theocracy is the higher-ups Andras talked about in his diary, or perhaps it's a separate organisation working rogue._

Ulbert looked at the Succubus. _Noura said that those who survived headed West, exactly where the village is._

_Ulbert let out a small grin._

"Noura I want you to scout the forest, the human village awaits."

.

.

.

.

As the lone candle burns bright in the dark, Tristan and Vela sit motionless at a round table, facing one another with their stiff bodies. The cups of ale and wine sit still and untouched, the eerie silence envelops the empty tavern while the cold air slams against the windows. They sit in anticipation, their hands tremble with fear as they wait for the horror itself to barge in and take away their souls, yet it may never appear.

And then, one of them spoke.

"We must return to the capital." Tristan's words, cold and sharp as if a blizzard, awoke Vela and her eyes full of terror and worry, have laid themselves on the dwarf.

For a long moment she looked at him without releasing a single sound, her mind carefully choosing words while her jaw too terrified to let them out.

"Y-You...Can't be serious Tristan." She spoke.

The dwarf looked at her again. He has known her for years but has never seen her so afraid. To see someone you expects to be so tough-minded and resolute succumb into fear and worry, makes you question your own strength and power. No matter who you are.

"We have to Vela. We must tell them what happened."

"T-They will kill me." Tears began gathering in her eyes and her body trembled even so more. Is the sorrow that she shows but a simple act? Is it a deceitful play just so she can get what she wants? Tristan does not know. And no matter how much he dissects her words, the uncertainty of it all just keeps on knocking at the side of his head, clouding his judgment.

"Then what do you want me to do? You are the only person who has experienced his power and lived! Your knowledge is priceless, even when you do not realize so yourself!"

Vela clenched her fists and her eyes looked down at her injured leg covered in bandages, dried blood showing through the white strips of cotton that is wrapped tightly around her ankles.

_Curse you Andras, I must find a different way to get out of this. _She thought as she subtly began looking around the table, from cups of ale and wine to plates with bread and meat to candles next to a..._Knife._ A knife that is just sitting and waiting to be grabbed and used, a perfect opportunity.

"I would not do that if I was you, Vela." He said with a calm expression that shattered her confidence. He is stronger than her, she experienced his strength once in the past, and now that he knows her intentions, she quickly realized there is nothing she can do in this situation.

"Tristan, I beg you. I have told you all I know, all the horrors I endured while in the hands of that...Monster. Please, let me go, I beg of you." She said as tears began running down her pink cheeks while her voice shook with every word, so desperate to see sympathy.

Tristan looked past her at the window. It is deep into the night and the all the villagers are resting in their beds, even the tavern owner where Tristan and Vela are staying the night, is sleeping upstairs. Giving Tristan a spare room for tonight.

A few hours ago, Andras gave Tristan clear orders, to release Vela from her imprisonment and make his way to the capital of Slane Theocracy. He did not give specific instructions on how to deal with Vela, so perhaps taking her to the capital would be a mistake. Not to mention the fact that she is injured, which will surely slow down this journey of great importance.

Tristan let out a sigh. "We rest for tonight, I will decide what to do with you tomorrow morning.

"W-What if he comes here? We can't waste time on rest!"

"We can't travel without supplies and a good night's sleep" Tristan paused as he looked out into the window once again. "Let's pray he does not find us before we leave, or we will never make it out of here alive."

.

.

.

.

Ulbert, Xavius, Noura and Anna have been walking for an hour or so, following a small trail leading out of the forest and onto the main path. The forest was far more vast than Ulbert has expected it to be, and far more animals of all kind roam it, warming him with the sight of harmless life.

"Lord Ulbert," Noura spoke with her altered appearance. No longer does she look like a demonic succubus serving a demon lord, but rather a simple woman dressed in simple clothes. Immense beauty could attract attention, hence why Ulbert ordered her to withstand the urge of a succubus and appear as an adequate human being.

"Would it not be better to fly to the village?"

Ulbert glanced at her for a moment.

"Although this is indeed a remote area, there is a chance we might be seen flying by the villagers. I want us to walk for a reason Noura." He replied with his human lips.

"Of course my lord, forgive my foolish question."

"by the way, I have never asked you how are you finding your new body?" Ulbert continued.

"Its...It's quite different." Noura said as she cracked her neck and tensed her body. So clear it is that she does not enjoy being in a form of those she despises, but these were the orders given to her by her lord, the orders she does not dare to disobey.

"What about you Xavius?"

"Itsss quite wonderful, but sssooo fragile."

Ulbert let out a small chuckle. "That is the price to pay for wearing the mask."

The spell that Xavius and Noura are using is called Perfect Illusion. Perfect Illusion is a spell that defies all five senses of those who lay their eyes upon its wearer. A spell however, that just like all has its drawbacks. The penalty for using this spell is a reduction of all attributes by 75%. For example, if the user who is level 80 uses Perfect Illusion, all of his stats will be equivalent to a player that is level 20. Hence why the spell was commonly used by players to scan the area and not engage in battles.

However, Ulbert possesses a racial ability that allows him to take the appearance of someone else with a different penalty. Instead of reducing his base stats, upon taking any form that does not belong to him, all of his Racial abilities become disabled until his original devil form is returned. He may still use his Job Classes, however the abilities belonging to Arch-Devil, Imp, Evil Lord and other Racial classes are no longer usable.

"How much longer do we have to walk, human." Noura spoke with a heavy tone. All this time Anna has been leading the group to the village and has never spoken in all that time, too afraid to interrupt conversations between Ulbert and his followers.

"U-Umm, a-about twenty minutes, mistress."

Noura kissed her teeth and raised her chin high. _Why does this little human girl have to accompany us?_ _What is it that lord Ulbert found in her._ She thought and gazed at her lord who is smiling and looking at the empty fields covered in bright green grass. For the whole journey, her mind has been occupied with Ulbert's decision, but suddenly, out of nowhere, a feeling of deep admiration washed upon her as Xavius's words echoed in her mind.

_'Do you not think lord Ulbert knows that? It is all part of his plan, a plan we simply can't understand.' _

_Of course! _She realized_. I am unable to grasp his thought prosses! Lord Ulbert is a supreme being with intelligence that surpasses all of us combined. This girl is here for a reason..._She eyed Anna down_._

_There is no doubt about it._

After travelling for nearly an hour, a village began coming into sight. From afar smokes escaping the chimneys could be seen and sharpened logs that serve as fences grew greatly in size.

It is a tiny village just as he suspected. With no watchtowers to look over the walls, and no guards patrolling the area during the day and perhaps night, Ulbert realized just how lightly the village is protected.

"Shall I transform back, lord Ulbert?" Xavius asked no longer hissing from the words due to his human form.

"Why would that be necessary?"

"I will not be able to protect you using this weak body."

"Yes my lord." Noura joined the conversation. "How will we be able to shield you if these beasts decide to attack?"

Ulbert looked at them, their faces so serious and determined.

"You two not using Perfect Illusion may alert enemies in hiding, and that will ruin our cover."

"But lord U-"

"I shall hear no more, my decision is final." He spoke with slight anger in his voice.

Upon hearing Ulbert's response and words of frustration, their bodies as if on instinct dropped to the floor and their heads looked down.

"Please forgive our foolishness." They spoke in unison.

"Anna, do the guards permit those who do not live at the village to pass?" He turned to Anna, dismissing Xavius and Noura.

"Y-Yes lord Ulbert."

_ You would think a place where minerals of high value are stored would be protected better._

"Good."

Ulbert turned his attention back to the kneeling demons.

"You two may rise. Keep your composure when we enter this human settlement and do not disappoint me again, is that clear?"

"Yes my lord." The two spoke in unison once again as Ulbert turned himself to the village.

"Now let's see if those that escaped are there. I have some questions to ask."


	8. Chapter 8 - The Great Clensing

With the sun shining bright and the clouds staying clear of the ocean sky, the group is approaching the gates of the village. The journey did not take as long as Ulbert thought it would, and the village itself is not as small as it seemed from afar, in fact, one could even call it a small city, giving shelter to those who are known in this world as humans.

Xavius looked around the land. Empty and green it is, with colourful flowers that bloom in the sun and enormous mountains in the distance that are high as clouds themselves. And after glancing around the landscape, he looked to Ulbert who is smiling wide. Thinking.

_Lord Ulbert seems to happy to be around these lands. The lands that belong to mortals. Perhaps he is thinking about what they will become if he takes over? I wonder..._

"Everything all right Xavius?" Ulbert asked without looking.

"Um-y-yes my lord."

"Something is bothering you Xavius, I can see that," Ulbert said, making Anna and Noura pay extra attention to the talk.

"I-I just had a question on my mind, my lord. I did not want to bother you."

"It is fine Xavius, ask what's on your mind."

"U-Understood. I have noticed that you seem delighted to walk through these human lands, I was wondering what is about them that makes you happy."

Ulbert let out a small chuckle before looking at Noura.

"You have the same question I suppose?"

Surprised, Noura gave a small nod before speaking.

"Yes my lord."

"Well then, I shall tell you all the reason. Although some of this land is tainted by the human presence, most of it lay untouched. Uncorrupted. And that puts a smile on my face."

"I see" Xavius said, still confused his words sounded so Ulbert continued.

"You see Xavius. Nature is not corrupted. Unlike mortals, it does not wish to inflict pain upon its surroundings but instead, it creates and gives life with nothing in return. That is the reason I am happy to be surrounded by it. And perhaps one day, I will be able to make this world follow the same path. I hope that answers your question."

"Yes my lord, it does."

"Goo-"

"I will do whatever I can to free this world of human corruption, to put you on the seat above all, as only you can watch over and not fall into the dark desires."

"Um, I-"

"Me too my lord" Noura spoke. " I will assist you with all of my body and soul, to make you the one true ruler of this world!"

"The-"

"And I will too!"Anna added, shouting at first but then swiftly lowering down her voice as well as her head. "Although I am human I will do everything I can to help you succeed, m-my lord."

Ulbert took a moment to reply.

"G-Good, I am glad to hear that from all of you. S-serve me well."

_Oh god, I really should think about what I say next time..._

.

.

.

.

"Andras?!" A guard dressed in leather armour called out towards Ulbert as the group approached the gates. Next to him were another guard and a couple more stationed on the walls. All of them are dressed the same but those atop the walls hold bows and arrows instead of spears and swords, ready to shoot approaching hostiles.

"Lord Ulbert shall I deal with this nuisance?" Noura asked as she opened her palm, ready to cast a spell.

"No, I will handle this myself."

Alone, the man walked up to the group. In one hand he holds a spear while the other is free, soon to find its place on Ulbert's shoulder with a tight squeeze.

Just by looking at the man once, with his chin unshaved, red bags under his eyes and the particular lines on his face, you could tell that he is a man of age. No younger than thirty.

"I have heard what happened man, are you okay?" He said with his eyes downcast in sadness and his face full of worry. Although disturbed he might want to look, the more Ulbert stared at the man, the more he realized there was no sadness flowing through him as if trying to mimic sorrow.

"I am fine," Ulbert replied with no emotions.

"It must have been tough. I am so sorry Andras."

With an unpleasant smell attached, the guard opened his arms and hugged Ulbert, tapping him on the back.

"May we pass?"

"Of cour-" The guard paused as he looked at the other three "Oh are these your new friends?" He pulled away from Ulbert while his eyes made their way down Anna and Noura in particular, ever so slightly as to not show his interest in them.

No longer is he displaying sadness and grief but rather excitement, now that his eyes have laid themselves on the two beautiful women standing in front.

"Yes. They were sent here from the capital to investigate the incident."

"Mhm, mhm."

"Is there something on my face?" Noura said with a cold tone, clearly frustrated with this man's long stare.

"Oh no-no-no. We rarely get beautiful women coming into the village, that's all." The guard said with a smile before shifting his attention back to Ulbert, not letting Noura respond to his flirty compliment.

_"Andras, I need a favour"_ He whispered. _"Can you bring that hot one to the tavern tonight? The one with the red hair?"_ He said as he pointed at Noura with his chin.

Ulbert looked into the man's eyes and a moment later a fake smile appeared on his face. "Of course, friend. Anything for you."

"I knew I could count on you man, thanks."

"Now, may we pass?"

"Of course, of course. Come right through." The man turned around and proceeded to the gates, signalling for the other guards to open the wooden gates.

"Let them through!"

And so, the gates to the village have been opened. The smell of manure swiftly wrapped itself around the group while chattering and the sounds of bustling streets could be heard all around. There are no roads made of brick and no lamps to shine the way at night. Instead, trails made of dirt lead deep into the village, while every villager carries a personal lamp, equipped with a candle to lead the way during the dark night.

With the houses out of simple wood surrounding them, Anna took the lead and began preparing to escort the group through the rough streets she knows so well. But before she could take the first step, she turned to Ulbert, wondering where should she lead him.

"Where would you like to go to my lord?" She asked, glimpsing at Xavius and Noura to see if they know their lord's plan, their faces just as blank as hers.

"Bring me to the one who is in charge of this village."

"O-Of course my lord, please follow me."

As the group began fading into the houses, the guard that opened the door for them took one last look. With a smirk he eyed his way down the bodies of Noura and Anna one last time, his mind excited with perverted thoughts.

"Federick." He turned to the other guard. "We are in for a treat tonight!"

"Don't tell me you were able to get that red hair."

"Fuck yeah I did.

"You are lying."

"Trust me my friend, Andras got it secured for us. Now remember, just as always we get her drunk first, and only then we have our fun. Got it?"

The other man chuckled.

"Got it."

.

.

.

.

Through the streets they made their way. With gloomy faces walking past them Ulbert could not help but to notice odd looks being shot his way, some filled with anger while others filled with sadness and sorrow.

Ulbert recalled to Andra's diary. It mentioned that the explosion he created was masked as an accident, but it seems that a lot of people blame Andras for what happened, and Ulbert could feel their pulverizing gaze at him, yet he did not care.

"Excuse me Ma'am." An old woman spoke as she approached Anna, her voice so smooth and tender reminded Ulbert of his grandmother, making him smile with the woman's sight, yet happiness from her could not be felt.

"May I speak to Andras?" She halted the group and looked at Andras with a smile.

Anna turned around and looked at Ulbert, who then gave a nod of approval, while Noura and Xavius grabbed onto their hidden swords, preparing themselves to attack the mysterious old woman.

"Of course miss." Anna moved out of the way followed up by Xavius and Noura.

"How may I help you?" Ulbert spoke as the woman approached, however, the closer she got to him the faster her face changed. No longer was there a soft smile and warm eyes, but tears running down her wrinkled cheeks and her lip quivering with pain.

She raised her hand and a loud slap followed, turning Ulbert's head the other way with force while his blonde hair waved in the same direction.

"How dare you show up your face here?" She spoke in a broken voice as her hands and body trembled.

Xavius and Noura squeezed their fists with indescribable rage and frowned at the woman, gritting their teeth while barely maintaining the burning rage. If it wasn't for their lord holding a clenched fist behind his back, if it wasn't for his command to not engage, the woman would cease to exist in a flash.

With his red cheek, buzzing with pain, Ulbert turned his head and looked at the woman. His face calm and composed.

"Why?! Why did it have to be him?!" With tears gushing out of her eyes and her arms grabbing and shaking him by his clothes, the woman dropped on the knees while pulling Ulbert's shirt down with her.

"Why did my little angel have to die, why did it have to be him and not you?! Why are you standing here today and not him?!"

Ulbert discreetly glanced around, everyone has stopped in their tracks, staring him down._ Nobody knows what happened. _Ulbert smiled in his head as the woman carried on crying at his feet.

_Good._

"I am sorry for your loss." With teary eyes Ulbert too dropped to the knees, staring into the woman's eyes.

"And you are right, it should have been me. I should have been the one that lost my life, not him." Ulbert stood back up and looked around, his face showing compassion and grief. "I should have been the one! The one and only person to die in those mines. If somehow, if there was a slight chance that I could trade my life for those that die, I would do it without a second thought." Ulbert bowed down.

"Please! Forgive me! I should have been better superior. I should have watched over them. I am truly sorry!"

The street succumbed into silence. The wind could be heard racing through the alleys while all stared at Ulbert, not knowing what to say. Then slowly, the woman rose from her knees and with pain in her red, baggy eyes, looked at Ulbert.

_"You may have fooled those around you, but I will never forgive you. Know that."_ She whispered before wiping her tears away with a piece of cloth and walking away into yet another, indistinguishable street.

As she walked away, all those around carried on with their day as if nothing happened, and the street was once again was filled with noise.

"Lord Ulbert?" Anna asked, holding her hands together at her chest, wondering.

Ulbert looked at her with no visible emotions, a moment later showing her that small smile she is used to.

"Carry on Anna, lead the way." He said and once again the group was in motion.

Xavius and Noura did not say a word, not even letting out a peep about what happened the whole walk to the chief's house. Fury is raging in them and Ulbert knows it. It is in their program to protect their lord, back in YGGDRASIL it was just by physical attacks, in this world however, verbal attacks are just as threatening in their eyes.

"W-we have arrived," Anna spoke as she stopped the group in front of a house noticeably larger and fancier than the rest.

Ulbert walked up and knocked on the wooden door, waiting a few moments before the door's lock could be heard, followed up by a young woman opening the door.

"Greetings," Ulbert spoke. "Is the village's chief here? I have an urgent discussion with him."

"Oh Andras? Of course, come on in." The woman left the door open as she proceeded into the house, followed up by Ulbert and the rest of the group.

"Father! Andras and his friends are here to see you!" She shouted.

"Bring them here!" A voice of a man, somewhere deep in the house replied.

_"I will bring you your daughters head inste_ad," Noura whispered to herself, squeezing her fists as they made it to the chief's office.

"Andras! Is it good to see you my boy." A man with a white beard spread out his arms and hugged Andras as the group walked into the room. The big doors that they walked through were closed by the young woman while the man sat back down at his chair behind a desk.

"And who are these young two ladies and a gentleman?"

"There are here from the capital, part of the investigation team."

"Oh, I see. A horrible accident isn't it. Let's drink in their honour." The man pulled out a bottle of what looks like to be expensive wine accompanied by two clear glasses.

Ulbert turned around and looked at Xavius and Noura. Without saying a word and a moment later they both nodded in silence and proceeded out of the room with Anna following swiftly behind. And the big doors once again closed.

Ulbert looked back at the man, letting out a smile as he made himself comfortable in the leather chair.

"Of course. Let's drink in their honour."

"That's what I like to hear." The man poured wine into the glasses and both of them drank. The drink was bitter at first but then sweetness, as if biting into a ripened peach, swiftly followed and took over his tastebuds.

"A fine wine, where were you able to get this?" Ulbert asked.

"With the money you can get anything you want." The chief responded with a laugh.

"So what do you need Andras?"

"Information."

"Sure, what are you after?"

"I am sure you are familiar with Tristan, a good friend of mine. The dwarf. I need to know if he was in town, and if he was, where was he heading."

"Hmm." He thought for a long moment.

"Honestly? I have no idea boy. I don't keep tracks of who enters the village, but I am sure Marcus knows."

"Marcus?"

"Yeah Marcus, the tavern owner. Don't tell me you forgot about Marcus?"

"His name must have flown out of my head."

The chief let out a laugh.

"That accident really messed you up huh?"

"Yeah, it must have..."

The man leaned closer to Ulbert. His smile soon to fade.

"But listen. I have a proposition for you, big money and land development."

Ulbert leaned in himself, their faces closer and their words now in a whisper.

"This accident, it was horrible I know, however there is profit to be made from it. From what I have been told, our government is looking to invest more in the land. They have forgotten about us, but now that this incident has caused a huge spark, they finally see the potential that can be made here."

"What are you saying?"

"If they invest in this land it would mean more people coming over here to work, which means a bigger village soon to be a town. Which all together brings more money that I can take a cut off, that I, can give a part of to you." He winked. "There will be representatives here in a few days, if you show them how the mine works, how much minerals it can provide with more people, we will have it in a bag."

"You want to capitalize on death."

The man frowned. "I would call it...An opportunity." He smiled, pushing his back and body against a chair with a glass in his hand.

"So what do you say? You in with me?"

Ulbert held up the glass, examining the purple wine that is now see-through thanks to the light radiating from the window behind the man.

_No need to pretend anymore._ Ulbert thought._ You were the final droplet. I have made a decision._

"Humans. You really are the scum of this world. Corrupted, little devils that only care about their own needs." Ulbert looked at the man's confused face.

"You knew them. You knew them all." He smiled. "Young and old, you do not care who it is, you see them as profit. And I can't blame you. That is in your nature. And that is the reason your kind must be annihilated."

Slowly, Ulbert stood up. No longer smiling but frowning with rage.

"A-Andras? W-what has gotten into you boy?" The man grabbed onto his armchair, worry could be heard in his voice.

"Oh I am not Andras. I am the one that will free you from the imprisonment of your weak mind and body. I will rain judgement on you. Behold weakling, for I am a true god!"

Ulbert tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The skin crawled off him and the horns appeared at the top of his head. His feet turned to hooves and in-human claws emerged from his hands. With the velvet cape he once again stands seven feet tall, nearly touching the ceiling with his horns. His yellow eyes gazed down at the petrified man who fell off his chair while his jaw opened to release hot steam.

"W-W-What a-a-re y-you." The man barely spoke through the fear as he sat in his own puddle. His jaw trembling and his eyes round as if coins.

"I am a God! Summoned into this world by foolish mortals like you!" Ulbert pointed his sharp finger at the man, his voice deeper than before filled with fury and wrath.

"No no no no no, please don't hurt me!" The man yelled for help as she crawled away from Ulbert's sight under the table.

Enraged, Ulbert picked up one side of the wooden table and threw it away at the nearby wall. Whereupon impact, it broke into hundreds of small pieces that were sent flying at every corner the large room.

"P-p-please f-f-forgive m-m-me!" In tears, the man begged as he bowed down with a loud smack against the floor.

"I-I-I will be better! I promise! I-I will give you everything I have! Whatever you desire! P-p-please don't hurt me!"

Ulbert frowned. "You disgust me." He spoke as he reached down and grabbed the man by his hair, lifting him up with one hand.

"No no no no no PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!" He screamed and wiggled around like a worm, holding onto Ulbert's hand.

"Too late."

"Candle Of Darkness!" And a spell was cast. The man looked at Ulbert with his body suddenly hanging still, his eyes soon turned pitch-black.

From within his mouth, ears, nose and eyes, black matter began pouring out while his body started twitching uncontrollably. His pink skin and the veins beneath it that were vibrant red a moment ago, took a clour of blackish-blue as his heart and blood changed colour. A spell that inflicts not only pain but a gruesome, slow death.

Ulbert let go of the body and it plopped onto the floor, lifeless. He looked at it for a long moment before turning his attention to the doors behind him.

"Xavius, Noura, Anna." He said and a moment later all walked in covered in blood that does not belong to them.

With a shocking face Anna looked at Ulbert, her lip shaking, while Xavius and Noura stand in their demon appearances.

"T-They killed them lord Ulbert, I t-told them to-" Anna paused as her eyes looked to the floor next to Ulbert, where a body beyond recognition lays covered in a black essence.

Ulbert looked at Noura, who is smiling with such pleasure.

"Is it done?" He asked. To which Noura responded by lifting two heads, one belonging to the chief's daughter and other to his wife.

"Good." He said as he cracked his neck.

"Xavius."

"Yesss lord."

"Bring me Marcus, the tavern owner and a couple of patrons to the crossroads north of the village. All must we alive and well."

"Your wisssh is my command."

"Anna."

"Y-yes my lord?"

Ulbert dropped to one knee with his hands reached out.

"Lay your body on my arms and hold onto my neck."

"O-okay." She said before doing as he commanded.

Now standing and holding Anna in his arms, Ulbert turned his attention to Noura, who eagerly awaits commands with her pink tail swaying around.

"Noura."

"Yes!"

He looked at her for a moment and a wide smile appeared.

"Burn them. Burn them all."

"As you command." She replied with a similar, devilish smile.

.

.

.

.

The sun setting down on the horizon and the clouds surround her in an orange sky. With the birds preparing for slumber and with winds growing colder by the seconds, with her eyes closed and her mind at ease, she prepares to unleash fire upon those below her.

She spread her arms wide open and a feeling of bliss fell upon her. Her body quacked with pleasure and her stomach twisted and turned not in pain but joy. This is the moment she has been waiting for. Now, at last, she can show her lord the power she posses and rain it down on those she loathes.

"Hold down your lies..."

"Bury your thoughts and fall asleep..."

"Find out I was just a bad dream..."

"And watch the only way out disappear..."

From the sky above, out of the clouds and thin air, a fiery meteor of great size emerged. With eye-blinding and shimmering light, it soared its way through the sky beaming down at the village, while Noura smiled as it passed her with incredible speed and heat.

"I thank you my lord. I thank you for giving me the opportunity to be tonight's executioner.

"I am your word."

" I am your pawn."

"I am the blessed one that carries out your will."

And then...so bright and dazzling...It fell upon them.

The explosion that made the surrounding area look as if day, could be seen tenths of miles away, a majestic firestorm of rage, horror and beauty.

All ceased to exist in the targeted region. The houses. The walls. The gates. The trees. The rocks. All. Everything. Was flattened as per his request. As per her lord's, request.

With the explosion slowly dying down, Noura finally opened her eyes and looked to the bright light, with her hand on her chest and tears of happiness running down her eyes, she spoke.

"Praise Lord Ulbert"

"Praise the one, true God!"


	9. Chapter 9 - A New Plan

The icy wind strikes past her hair as she tightly holds onto his hairy neck, long and inhuman it is, ghastly to the touch. His long hands, no claws attached to his fingers, are holding her tight by her back and below her knees, safe in his grasp. With the cold wind's lick, her body shivered as she glanced down and around the land below her, so far away from her feet. So much she could see, so tiny and insignificant all seems above, the way this world looks through the eyes of a god, fragile and weak.

_This must be how a god feels_...A thought passed her head and her eyes laid themselves upon Ulbert's calm features. She was no longer scared of him, no longer feeling frightened by his menacing presence and chaotic power. Why did those fears disappear she does not know, but right now is not the time to question it, not until all this madness has been settled.

"Lord Ulbert?" She spoke to him as she stared down at the ground below, at the empty clouds surrounding her and the green trees making up the vast forests, staring at anything but his face.

"Yes Anna?" He swiftly replied, glancing at her ever so slightly.

"Why...Why have you spared me."

And so, the question that has been wandering in her mind for a long time has finally escaped her lips. Why is she is alive and well in his hands and not among those below, among those that will soon cease to exist. Why is she wearing the maid's outfit that he so generously gave her, why is it that she is treated so differently. A question she hopes will be answered.

"You remind me of someone. Someone who I held dear to my heart, perhaps that is the reason why I want you to stay close." He said in a sharp but uncertain voice and for the first time, Anna could feel the doubt in him, something she did not expect from the god-like creature before her.

"Oh...I see." And a moment later the two fell into silence once again, neither speaking until both descended at crossroads where Xavius stands, eagerly awaiting his lord. Beside him, the tavern owner and a couple of patrons lay with their hands and feet tightly tied up with a rope, a gag in their mouths.

"Lord Ulbert!" Xavius dropped to his knee. "I have done as you asked."

"Good." He said as he let go of Anna who stood on her two feet next to him.

"That was quick Xavius, I am impressed." Ulbert continued, making Xavius's tail wag around in excitement.

"It pleasssesss me greatly to hear that my lord."

"I assume Noura is in the middle of casting the spell?"

"Yesss, asss we speak."

Ulbert shifted his gaze to the captured humans in front of him, who squeal as soon as they feel the pressure of his terrifying stare upon them.

"Which one of them is the tavern owner?"

"Thisss one." Xavius pointed at an old man dressed in plain, dirty clothes.

"Untie him."

"Please, please don't hurt me! I beg of you." The man said as soon as the gag was removed.

"Don't you dare raise your voice, human." Xavius said as he pointed his sharp nail near the man's neck, ready to be sliced as if a hot knife through butter.

"I have a few questions, and if you give me the answer I seek, I may spare your life."

With sweat running down his neck and swift breaths that release in puffs, the man looked at Xavius and then at Ulbert, his heart beating like a drum and his body refusing to even lift a finger.

There is only one choice to be made here, and he knows it. The two that stand in front of him do not bargain, they take what they want without questions, he has heard of them before in tales, but to see a beastmen in person is a rarity by itself.

_Why are they here? There are no beastmen tribes near here, are they special unit? Yes, that is i-_

And his eyes were laid on Anna. Not only a face belonging to a human but a face he recognizes well. She is not in chains and she does not look frightened. _There is no way she is a prisoner, so what is she doing here?_ He thought before a deep voice awoke him.

"Do you know of a dwarf by the name of Tristan? I know he is not in the village, so I need to know where he was heading." Ulbert spoke with his hands behind his back.

The man thought for a moment and a frown of thought that was so visible on his face a second ago disappeared into excitement and relief.

"Yes!" He shouted before sharp pain struck his neck. Blood, red and vibrant escaped onto Xavisus's long nail, soon to be tasted by the long tongue that wiggled out of his mouth.

"Raise your voice again and you will die."

"P-Please forgive me/" He said as he averted his eyes from Xavius to Ulbert.

"I-I know of the dwarf you speak, he came to my tavern last night with a woman."

"How long did he stay for?"

"O-Only for a night."

"I assume you know where he was headed?"

"Y-yes, I have heard him and a woman deciding where to go, he wanted to go to the Kami Miyako while she wanted to head north towards E-Rantel."

"Where is Kami Miyako?" Ulbert asked as he turned to Anna.

"It is the capital of Slane Theocracy down in South, a month journey by foot."

"Slane Theocracy you say..." Ulbert thought for a long moment.

_That name again...I am sure they are behind all of this. It would be worth chasing them._

"What do you think we should do Xavius? Give me your opinion."

"They know too much about you my lord, it would be wise to silence both of them as soon as possible. I believe the dwarf should be our priority."

_Slane Theocracy must already know of our presence, hence why assassins were sent to aid Andras. A better question would be, how much more do they know?_

"W-w-what i-is that?" The man struggled to speak as he looked up to the sky, seeing a meteor of great size make it way down onto the village. The light from it, so intense, blinded the man and Anna as they turned their heads away to try and shield their eyes, while Ulbert and Xavius stood unphased by the scenery in the distance.

It was a moment later after the blinding flash that the ground began to shake as the meteor made contact with the village, while debris forming of large rocks and trees have been sent flying at everything including Ulbert and the group.

"Shield wall!" A spell was cast by Xavius with his arms wide open and around the group, an invisible barrier appeared, shielding Anna, Ulbert and the prisoner from the deadly projectiles rushing at them with unbelievable speed.

"It seems Noura was successful," Ulbert said with a smile.

"She would never fail you my lord." Xavius replied as he turned and looked at the man whose face has lost all its colour.

"You are not beastmen." The man spoke with a silent chuckle. "You are far more horrifying...Evil Deities...Have returned to this world." He spoke as he looked into Ulbert's eyes, tears running down his cheeks.

"May Alah Alaf welcome me with open arms." He spoke and a moment later the head that was on his shoulders rolled across the mud, as Xavius took it off with a sharp, single swing.

"Evil Deities? What was he talking about?"

Ulbert glanced at Anna in search for an answer but instead, he saw her look at the fiery inferno raging on in the distance, her hands resting on her chest.

"Something on your mind?" He said as he approached her.

She let out a smile.

"No my lord..."

_Hmm, I wonder if Anna thinks that this was a mistake. I do not see this as something more than a nuisance, my mind changed and no longer do I feel remorse. I know some did not deserve to die in there, children and those who did no wrong, yet I do not care._

"Lord Ulbert what ssshould I do with the ressst?" Xavius asked as he stood next to tavern patrons, his tongue wiggling about and his claw eager to cut.

"I do not see any use in them, do as you please." Ulbert replied as he pulled himself away from the thoughts.

"With pleasssure."

"Wait," Ulbert halted Xavius before reaching his hand out to where a small black portal appeared. Out of the black void, he pulled out a small simple backpack and out of the backpack a basic scroll from YGRDASSIL.

"Do you know what this is?" He said as held the scroll out to one of the patrons, who nodded as soon as Ulbert asked the question.

"Interesting."

_More similarities with YGGDRASIL._

"Keep this one alive Xavius, I need to question him."

"Of courssse my lord," Xavius said as one by one the souls of those who were left squirmed out their bodies as their lives ended, while with a wide smile he fulfilled his orders.

Ulbert looked away for a moment, towards to sky and fire shining in the distance, wherefrom above, Noura began descending towards him and the rest. Her body falling to the knees as soon as her feet touched the mud.

With a satisfied face she looked up at her lord, Ulbert, awaiting his praise.

"You have done well Noura, I am happy with the results," Ulbert said with her tail wiggling around uncontrollably, easing down only a moment later as she regained control over her emotional body. The approval from the supreme one is all she desires, and but a fraction of it is enough to drive her mad, such pleasure and delight.

"Thank you my lord."

"Juz," Ulbert called out the goblin's name, and the small green creature appeared out of the shadows.

"Have you done as I asked?"

"Yes boss."

"Good. I want you to take this prisoner and get as much as information about this world as you can, and when you have done so, report back to me."

"You got it," Juz said as he approached the prisoner and put his hand on top of the man's head, and a moment later the two vanished in into thin air, leaving only black mist behind that would soon be cleared away by the wind.

"Now," Ulbert spoke as he faced all three of his followers, who now kneel before him.

"Xavius and Noura, you two will travel to Kami Miyako and find that dwarf, while I and Anna will head towards E-rantel and find the woman that attacked me during the summoning."

"Forgive me my lord but it is too dangerous for you to travel alone, what if something was to happen to you," Unsettled by Ulbert's words, Noura said while Xavius kept silent, although not saying a word, Ulbert knew he was against the idea.

"My well-being is something you should not worry about. Hunting the dwarf is not the only reason I want you to travel there, but also to gather intel. I have learned that it was Slane Theocracy who helped with my summoning, I want to know how. That is your mission."

_It will not cost me much if they die._ Ulbert thought. _After all, I can summon new minions again. _

Ulbert has a job class of a Summoner, allowing him to summon high tier minions at the cost of his maximum mana. With two high levelled minions by his side his mana pool has been reduced by 30%, meaning that if he was to engage in a PvP without his summons, he would be in a disadvantage. A risk he is willing to take for intel.

"But my lord, please."

"You refuse my command?" Ulbert looked into Noura's eyes, his threatening gaze and pressure clenched her stomach while her throat refused to swallow.

"N-no my lord, I will do as I ask."

"Good, we head out immediately."


	10. Chapter 10 - A Small Hiccup

With the rays of light shining through the forest, past the flattened trees and into the massive crater, as the birds begin to chipper their pleasant melodies away, the day starts afresh with an early morning in the new world.

"Here, drink this." Ulbert reached out his human hand to Anna, holding onto a mysterious elixir of dark green colour. The light shines through it, clearly whatever is inside is fused with magic, while the obstruct shape of the glass presents the strange contents ever so more.

Hesitantly she stared at the potion, her eyes aching to look at Ulbert yet the untrustworthy side, no matter how little it is, wishes to remain hidden, dismissing the mind's urge of a simple glance.

_What a...Strange colour, health potions are usually blue. Unless this isn't a health potion. _She thought as she reached out her fragile hands and grasped the obscurely shaped glass containing the odd liquid. Although she knows Ulbert would not harm her, the worry of the unknown still swings wild, making her wonder if it will ever fully disappear.

With a tight pull of the cork, an aroma that is not disgusting nor pleasant to the nose escaped from within the potion and wrapped itself around her. Slightly hesitant, she lifted the glass bottle and her lips touched the long neck, where soon after it's content began pouring inside of her mouth and into her stomach, all while Ulbert patiently watched with an observing eye.

_What a weird taste, it tastes like a health potion but different, I just can't put my tongue on it._

As she drank the last drop of the unusual elixir, Ulbert turned his attention away from her and said, "Good, in a few minutes all of your fatigue, hunger and thirst will drain away as if it was never there."

"As if never there?" She asked as she threw the bottle away into nearby grass, and followed Ulbert as he began walking the road leading to a narrow passage of the valley.

"Yes, the potion you just drank reduces the need to sleep, eat and drink for one whole day. As we need to reach E-Rantel as fast as possible, we cannot afford to makes stops for your body to rest."

"I-I see, I apologies for being a burden."

"It is not your fault girl, humans are born with uncountable flaws and nothing can change that."

"I will do my best to limit those flaws." She added, making Ulbert silently chuckle at her sudden reply.

"Let's hurry, we have a long path ahead."

And so, the two began their journey to E-Rantel. Just like Ulbert said, in mere minutes all the exhaustion and fatigue that piled up on her over the day and night faded away, no longer did her mouth feel dry and her stomach rumble and ache with hunger, taking by surprise as she felt the changes all over her body.

The news of the recent disaster has already spread out far and wide, even reaching the capitals of both E-Rantel and Slane Theocracy, quicker than Ulbert had anticipated.

"It will take us how long to reach E-Rantel?"

"Half a day, my lord," Anna replied as she peeped at Ulbert for the tenth time in the past hour, examining the human appearance he took from Andras yet again.

"As I have said before, there is no need to call me lord. We do not want to raise suspicion."

"O-Of course, forgive me." Anna lowered her head and looked at her new clothes.

The black dress with white trim turned into a dull dress of light brown shade with no exposed sides, while the black heels became normal boots and the laced headpiece turned into a scarf wrapped around her head. Instead of the revealing outfit of a maid, new and unappealing clothes sit on her body, given to her by Ulbert before they left for the city.

_These clothes look just like anything a peasant would wear, yet they feel so comfortable as if I never changed from the maid's outfit. _She thought as a small smile appeared on her face, realizing that Ulbert put thought into making the dress comfortable for her, and not make something that feels as it looks.

They have been travelling for quite a while, as far away from the village as possible, or what's left of it. Juz has taken care of the bodies and was given discreet orders by Ulbert, while Noura and Xavius have been sent away to the capital of Slane Theocracy.

_They seemed very displeased with Ulbert. _Anna thought to herself, remembering the look on their faces as they departed away from their lord. It was not just sadness they showed, but anger and rage were burning deep in their eyes, she could tell.

"I assume we are about to enter the Re-Estize Kingdom?" Ulbert asked as he glanced around the green valley, surrounded by mountains and forests.

"Yes, Lo...Ulbert, past this valley."

"And are there any guards patrolling the border?"

"Not that I know off."

Ulbert shifted his pupils as he looked around the surrounding forest with a slight frown.

_People are surrounding us, a lot of them. They are not guards that's for sure, bandits perhaps? This location makes it a perfect place to rob merchants and unsuspecting travellers. It would be for my best interest to keep them alive._

"Anna."

"Hmm?"

"We are being surrounded by what appears to be a group of bandits, do not look around and remain calm."

"B-Bandits?" Anna glanced around with her eyes without moving her head.

"I doubt patrol belonging to Re-Estize Kingdom would surround us like that."

"What should we do?"

"Nothing," Ulbert said with a small smile.

"N-Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing."

"B-But w-what if they rob us?"

"I do not mind losing a few useless items."

Before they went on ahead and departed ways with Xavius and Noura, Ulbert took a few items from the dead bodies belonging to the surviving villagers. It was not much, just a simple backpack filled with common clothes, food and trading goods as to not raise suspicion when travelling.

"But what if they decided to hurt us?"

"Then that will be their last mistake," Ulbert replied as he gave her a simple but firm look and in response, Anna simply gulped.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here!"

With widened eyes Anna swiftly turned her head towards the narrow path ahead, her hand now tightly holding onto a sword's handle that is hidden in the sheath, her heart beating faster and faster with every passing moment.

A man in golden armour spoke as he walked out from behind a tree onto the main road, staring at them both with a massive grin.

"Who is that?" Anna whispered.

"Must be their leader."

And moments later from within the shadows of the forest, bandits began revealing themselves one by one, soon surrounding the two with blades and bows in their hands.

"Heheheh," He stepped closer. "Looks like we have visitors boys." He waved his blade around as the rest of his henchmen closed the distance. In sudden panic and without realization, Anna pushed tightly against Ulbert while her hands readied her sword.

"We do not want trouble," Ulbert said as he raised his arms, palms wide open.

"The woman thinks otherwise." The man replied, pointing his blade at Anna.

"Anna, lower down your weapon."

Anna stared at the bandit for a second and then shifted her eyes towards Ulbert, before lowering down her weapon with the handle being squeezed tight in anger.

"Empty your pockets!" The bandit ordered with a shout, and Ulbert listened. Throwing his backpack towards the man and promptly raising his hands back up.

"You better not be hiding anything."

"That is all we have."

"You better not be lying, or I will take more than your backpack."

"I swear this is all we have. Please let us go."

"Hmm...I am in a good mood, you can pass. But you better not be trying anything funny."

Ulbert gave a small nod but as soon as he lifted his leg to take a step, Anna was pulled away from him by one of the bandits, her body trying to pull itself away from the man yet the grasp he has on her is simply too strong.

"Why don't we take this one with us?" He laughed as he pulled onto her even harder, hurting her with the tight squeeze.

"She's a beauty ain't she boss? Can we take her?"

The man pulled his face closer to her, his stubble beard rubbing against her skin.

"Whatchu say sweetcheeks? Want to come with us?"

"Lord Ulbert!" Anna shouted as she finally managed to pull herself away from the man and hold onto Ulbert's arm, the sword that was in her hand now laying on the floor and her eyes tearing up.

"A lord? Why would a lord be dressed like that? Were you lying to us? I do not like liars."

Ulbert looked at the leader and into his eyes, raising one of his hands with his palm wide open.

"Weak fools dare approach my subject, I shall tolerate this no longer!" With his teeth gritting against one another Ulbert spat out, and a shockwave, invisible to the human eye, appeared from within his body and struck back all enemies that were surrounding him, crushing their armour yet keeping their bodies intact and whole. Sharp arrows flew at him as bowstrings grazed the fingers of archers that shot their bows from the distance, yet the arrows simply bounced off his tough body and onto the mud below, no matter their speed.

"W-What?" A man, who fired one of the arrows spoke in surprise as he looked at Ulbert, laying his gaze for only a fraction of a second before one of his legs was torn by a magic arrow shot with silent magic.

The man screamed in pain as he grabbed his torn leg with his hands, blood gushing out and broken bones sticking out, with tears his eyes looking around for help.

But he was not the only one hit, all of the archers that hid themselves in the shadows of the forest, have been struck by the magical arrows Ulbert had created in a blink of an eye. Screams of pain and agony swiftly spread throughout what a moment ago was a peaceful valley, and all but the leader of the bandit group were left with severe wounds.

The bandit leader stood terrified, his arms and knees shaking as his whole body felt the menacing gaze of Ulbert Alain Odle, a stare that made him reminisce all of his greatest fears as if they were nothing compared to the horror he felt now.

Slowly, Ulbert walked up to the man as he fell to the floor, snot and tears running down his cheeks while his eyes could be seen begging for forgiveness.

"You," Ulbert squatted in front of the man. "Will make sure no one talks about what happened here, not a single word will escape your filthy mouth, or I will find you, and make sure you will know the greatest pain known to man. Do we have an understanding?"

Barely able to hold off the trembling, the man responded with a small nod.

"Good, now go take care of those vermins, make sure they do not talk of what happened."

With Ulbert's permission, the man stood up and made his way to those that were severely injured, and began treating the wounds of as many as he could.

_Interesting, perhaps he cares more about his subordinates than I presumed. _Ulbert thought as he turned around to look at Anna, yet she was already standing before him, hugging and clutching onto his clothes as hard as she could with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I was so scared..." She wept as she buried her face into his clothes.

_They were mere bandits, why are you so afraid?_ Ulbert wanted to say, however instead of words, gently he patted her on her head, his other hand over her body.

"Shh, it is fine now."

"I...I thought," She spoke with a loud sniff. "I thought you were going to leave me. I was so afraid..."

"You are under my protection as you are my personal maid, you have nothing to fear."

"W-what about them?" Anna looked at the bandits,

"They should be fine, I have decided not to kill them after all. Now let's get going, we must reach E-Rantel before dawn."


	11. Chapter 11 - A Familiar Presence

Half a day has passed since the incident with the bandits. Anna and Ulbert steadily made their way through the land, following a straight road that only improved with the condition the closer they came towards the city. Mud and dirt turned into stones and fences, while signs began appearing throughout, guiding new travellers on where to go.

With the day getting closer to the evening by the second, with the winds losing their warmth of summer as night comes closer, the majestic city of E-Rantel came into Ulbert's sight.

_So this is E-Rantel huh? _He observed the large city in the distance, Anna walking beside him, closer than usual.

Even when you look at it from a great distance. High as the sky walls, thick and tough no doubt, surround the great city in layers that separate high and low point, creating circles within circles.

_I admit I underestimated its size, a city like this surely holds a lot of information. _A mischievous smile appeared on Ulbert's face._ That woman should be here, no, she WILL be here._

"Anna, are there any places offering protection in that city?"

"Protection?" With a confused glance at Ulbert then to the side, Anna thought for a second before coming up with an answer. "I heard you can pay mercenaries and even hire Adventurers from Adventurer's guild if you have enough coin."

"Adventurer's guild?"

"It is a place where people can arrange requests for adventurers to complete, I believe if you pay someone enough they can even escort you as if you are royalty."

"As royalty you say?"

_ I am sure if you have the coin you can get almost anything, protection as well. Adventurer's guild should be the first place to look at, unless she is trying to hire someone from the underworld, which will make this much more difficult._

Ulbert lifted his hand and looked at it, palm wide open.

_This appearance will do no longer, if that woman sees Andras's face she will definitely try to flee, however luckily for me, she doesn't know about Anna._

Ulbert looked around, making sure his surroundings are clear of anyone who might witness him perform magic.

"Perfect Illusion." The spell was cast and dark energy wrapped itself around him, disappearing a moment later and leaving Ulbert with a new body and face.

_Perfect Illusion and Steal Character are both spells that can stack on each other, meaning that there are two layers of protection that are hiding my real body._

Ulbert lifted his hand and brushed his fingers against his chin, squeezing his nose and cheeks and pushing into his forehead.

_A young man should do it. _He thought_. Although I am quite concerned with Steal Character. I have noticed a change of my emotions, emotions that my mind conveys are disregarded while I am in human form, must be the debuff._

"Yes, this body should be fine," Ulbert said with his now new voice that is much lighter compared to his other ones, as he looked at Anna who was startled by the sudden change.

"How do I look?"

"I-Um, I don't know."

Anna looked at Ulbert's new body in detail, from his cleanly shaved chin to his longs legs and small body. This new appearance does not make him look dangerous but rather innocent, an average person who does not want to be involved in a conflict.

"Do I look normal?"

"Y-Yes,"

"Good, the last thing I want to be is attractive, no matter how weird that sounds." As Ulbert said that with a small chuckle, Anna opened her lips to speak but swiftly closed together a short second later, one of her hand pinching her trousers.

"Something on your mind?"

"N-no no its, its nothing." She said as she squeezed her trousers even harder, while her mind sank into the thoughts.

_Why does Lord Ulbert have to dress like this? Why does he have to hide away from all those...those...humans. They are not worth it, all they do is wish harm upon those around them, Lord Ulbert is not like that. He is kind and thoughtful, he will not kill just for the sake of killing._

Ulbert turned towards the city. The valley, mountains and forests are far behind him, and empty fields of green are all that stand between them and E-Rantel.

With the summer rays shinning on his plain clothes, the walk to the city continues as Ulbert once again steps onto the main path, holding onto the two straps of his backpack, acting a simple traveller.

"Let's pick up the speed." He spoke with a voice that dragged Anna away from her thoughts, and swiftly, she once again began walking beside him.

"Have you ever been to E-Rantel?"

"I did not get the chance, I have only heard tales from others."

"And what did they say?"

"They said it is the most beautiful city they have ever seen," Anna said as she looked at her fidgeting hands, an innocent and small smile appearing on her face.

"The most beautiful city you say? If it's as good as they tell then let's not waste time, I am now quite intrigued myself."

Anna lifted her head and looked at Ulbert, enthusiasm burning in her eyes as she heard his words, with a simple nod and a wide smile that wasn't there a moment ago, she puffed out her chest forward, eager to see the stories she heard with her own two eyes.

Ulbert returned the smile and looked towards the city once again, losing himself in thought as seconds passed.

_Adventurer's guild is the first place we will need to visit, and once I kill that woman I will..._Ulbert paused._ Wait, what will I do afterwards? I have never even thought about it, what is...my plan._

And for the first time, Ulbert began thinking deeper about his objective in this world. All the past days have begun to wash over him, all of the emotions he experienced that he thought vanished away, slowly crawled back into his head, although not as powerful as before.

_I forgot that this is no longer a game, this is real and I am...real. Oh god, what should I do? What if there are other YGDRASSIL players? Will they attack me? What if...What if I die?_

Mild panic, lapping itself in and around him, slowly began consuming with that single thought of death, manifesting into the fear that he has not felt since he was summoned to this world.

_What do I do?_

But before he could think of another thought, something inside his head, something he cannot describe, clicked and all of the fear and worry faded away as rational thoughts came in.

_World Domination. _A voice, his voice but strange and unusual, spoke to him._ You have the power to change this wretched and cursed place, be the poison to rats and cleanse it all, do you not want it?_

_No, I do...I wanted it ever since I lost my parents._ Ulbert replied to himself.

_Did it not feel good when you killed those vermins in the summoning hall?_

_It felt good...so good...But it was an accident._

_Nothing is an accident, you were chosen by a power beyond our understanding, do what you must._

_Yes, I must, I will._

Ulbert closed his eyes and nodded to himself in silence, a deep breath followed up before he looked at Anna, who now leads him down the path to the city, facing the sun and glowing with its light.

_All those who know of my existence are dead or soon will be, I think I can trust this human girl. I hope you do not fail me, Anna, you remind me of them too much, I do not want to hurt you._

.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome to E-Rantel traveller and merchants, for only a few silver I, Mr Kayd, can show you around, about and throughout! Visit the exotic taverns and immaculate brothels, explore the hardworking factories and busy stores, know more about this city with me! Mr Kayd!"

With his hands waving high in the air, a man called to all those before the gates of E-Rantel, including Ulbert and Anna who stand among numerous merchants and travellers, waiting to be examined and questioned by border guards.

"Who is that man?" Ulbert asked as he stared.

"That is one of the guides, they often stand outside and sell their guiding services to all those that do not know the city very well, maybe we should take it?"

"No, there is no need."

"Oh-Okay,"

"..."

"..."

"If we find that woman today, I will consider it," Ulbert added as he looked at Anna whose face turned from disappointment to happiness as he finished his sentence.

With a single sidestep she stood closer to him, and quietly with a soft voice that could only be heard by him, she replied with her eyes looking at the ground, "Thank you Lord Ulbert."

He could not see her face, but he could tell she was smiling from cheek to cheek, making him chuckle as if a parent buying a toy for their child.

"Reason of entry?" A guard, with light plate armour over the thick brown leather, spoke to Ulbert and Anna as he halted them in front of the massive gates, multiple soldiers dressed identically did the same to others near them.

"Travelling."

"How many people?"

"Just me and my wife," Ulbert said with a smile as he suddenly grabbed Anna by her hip and pulled her closer to him, her face soon bright red from the unexpected motion.

"How long is your stay?"

"Oh just for a few days, it's our honeymoon you see, what better city than E-Rantel, isn't that right honey?" He continued with a smirk.

"Y-Yes..." Embarrassed and slightly flustered, Anna replied while only glimpsing at guard occasionally, her eyes glued to the stone ground.

The guard looked at them for a long second, his eyes were first focused on Ulbert and his innocent face, then on his clothes, shoes and even hands.

_Clean hands and no scars, a single weapon for self-defence, seems clear._ The guard thought before looking over Ulbert's shoulder and seeing a massive line behind them.

_Ugh, what is it with so many people._

"Enjoy your stay at E-Rantel," He said as he moved aside, granting entry into the city, swiftly switching his attention to the other people who were behind Ulbert, asking the same questions.

And so, the pair entered the grand city of Re-Ezstize Kingdom. Instantly the mood, the whole atmosphere changed around them as they laid their eyes upon the Central Plaza. Amidst crowds of people, the stall owners energetically yell their offers to the people walking by, trying their best to over shout one another and sell their wares. Swiftly, fragrant scents of meat, bread and fresh fruits and vegetables rushed towards the two, lingering inside and around their noses while warm air, slowly but steadily swallowed their whole bodies.

The rowdy, dynamic atmosphere of this place should have lasted until the sun went down on the horizon, however, it suddenly went silent as a pair of figures emerged from a five-story building nearby, facing away from Anna and Ulbert as they began making their way somewhere down the path deep into the plaza.

Anna and Ulbert laid their eyes on the two, and so did everyone else, freezing in place as they stared.

One of these two people is a girl who looks to be in her late teens, with immense beauty and snow-white skin that shines like pearls in the gleaming sun, while her thick and lustrous black hair that is tied tightly into a ponytail, flaps against her plain, brown robe.

The other person, however, is no way near as similar as the beautiful girl standing beside him. That person is enclosed in an engraved suit of full plate armour that is edged in gold over matt black, with a helmet that covers all of their face and head with narrow slits at the eye level. A pair of greatsword sit on that person's back while red cape flaps in the wind, an impressive show of force.

Ulbert looked at the mysterious figures, but mainly his eyes were focused on the large body of the warrior that nearby townsfolk called "Dark Warrior" as if trying to pierce the mysterious person with his gaze and look through the helmet.

_That warrior is powerful, I can feel it from here. _Ulbert thought as he furrowed his brow and shifted his eyes to the girl, who is now quite distant from him, not letting him have a good look.

_That girl...Why does she seem so familiar? I could not see her face so I am not sure, but why does it feel like I know her._

"Anna, did you see that girl's face?"

"I-I am sorry I couldn't."

_What a familiar presence...Especially from that warrior..._

"Do you know them Ulbert?" Anna asked as she looked at her master's focused expression, although the face Ulbert wears doesn't show it, she could tell there was worry on his monstrous face that is hidden deep inside.

"No Anna...I don't."

.

.

.

.

Author Note -

Happy Holidays everyone! Wish you all luck and success in the new year!

I rushed this chapter so if there are any mistakes let me know, I will change as soon as I can.

With this chapter, the original idea was to have Ulbert meet Ainz in the Adventurer's guild but I decided to change it while I read through Volume 2 of Overlord. Also, with the change I was able to avoid Ulbert recognizing Narberal Gamma and Ainz, (I have my own idea of how they are going to meet)

While reading Volume 2 I got hit with the good "Your writing sucks" uppercut to the chin and now I want to take a break and read all the Overlord Volumes (1-9) that I didn't read, to try and improve my own writing. I will also prob try and get a Warhammer 40K book in there somewhere, I love that universe. So the next chapter might not be as fast as this one, lucky if by the end of Jan.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope that 2020 will be an even better year for you and me


	12. Chapter 12 - Decision

With a long sigh, Anna plunged her body on a soft bed of a local Inn, where she and Ulbert have been resting for the past couple days. It is a small room. Walls are empty and so is the ceiling. A small bedside table serves a stand for the lamp with a single candle, while a stained glass window faces the bustling streets of the city. She reached out her arms and stretched with a yawn, something she wanted to do without the presence of Lord Ulbert by her side, not sure herself why she feels so.

And then her eyes fixated themselves on her chest and the copper plate that moves up and down with every breath. They have received these plates earlier in the day from the adventurers guild, although Anna is not too sure why they need to be in the guild in the first place. With skills Ulbert posses, it would surely give them a good income of gold and perhaps even platinum, _but is that really what he is after? _She thought, fiddling with the rope dog-like plate, wondering.

It is well into the evening. Ulbert is walking the streets that are converting barren as the mere minutes' pass, a breeze begins to pick up the cold winds and the smell from the local vendors, of food and herbs, is not as heavy as earlier in the day. He took a deep breath in, his eyelids shut.

Thoughts of all kind running about in his head, but that one image remains no matter what rages on in his head. The image of that strong warrior he saw with Anna, burned deep into his memory as if a picture taken on a camera.

_There is something about that knight, _he thought_. Something that I can't understand, perhaps-, _he cut off that thought as his eyes opened again and looked at the orange sun radiating warmth through the chilly winds.

"Welcome to YGDRASSIL, a world of adventure!" A light voice from a long-forgotten memory echoed about in his mind as a flashback of the first day of YGDRASSIL briefly took over Ulbert's thoughts. A strong feeling of nostalgia mixed with a fading emotion of sadness and grief, the resistance of sensations vexing him, as even a tear can't be shed.

Ulbert looked around to shake off the painful memory but met the gaze of a stray black cat instead, its green eyes looking at him, emitting a sense of despair and anguish deep from within. One of its legs, pushing out from where it sits, is broken with patches of fur missing, revealing the pink skin as it hides in the shadows of the nearby building.

_Life had you pretty rough, didn't it little one? _Ulbert thought to himself, slowly and steadily limiting any unnecessary movements, while approaching the wounded cat, holding his hand out palm facing the light.

"I won't hurt you," He whispered as he squatted in front of the cat. It was not afraid, perhaps because of whatever the poor creature has been through it simply no longer cares, now leaving its fate to whoever stands before it. Ulbert placed his hand on its head and caressed him, feeling the rough black coat that is supposed to be smooth and silky, while the cat's eyes closed themselves upon feeling the gentle touch. "Forgive u-" He cut his words short and slight frown followed. "Forgive them, little creature, they do not know the value of life." The frown changed to a soft smile as he continued to talk, his hand petting the cat from its head down to its back. Ulbert looked around the empty alley, no soul to see him perform magic, he muttered a spell under his breath and the stroking hand illuminated in bright green colour. Particles of magic fused into the cat's skin and deep below its muscles bones and organs, healing the weak stray in short moments.

The cat burst itself back up on its four paws, the bones that seemed broken and cracked were good as new, while the fur took its rich matt black colour back. "Good," he said with relief as the cat released its claws and struck his hands, hissing with its hair standing tall. "Looks like you came to your senses," Said Ulbert as he himself stood up, giving the time for the cat to run away from him into a nearby dark alley and disappear into the shadows.

_Unintelligent creatures,_ he thought. _Not smart enough to understand the aid given to you. _Ulbert then glanced at the wound. Bright red blood scattering out about on his hand, bitter wound hissing lightly with pain that is surprisingly to his liking. _Just like humans_, he thought again. You _do not see what it is I am doing to help. _He looked towards a few townsfolk hurridly walking the streets towards their homes, scared not of the night closing in but what roams during the dark hours. With a light chuckle he stroked his thin goatee as he observed those people from the shadows. Seeing them fear amuses him and irritates him at the same time, the fact that he was once one of them puts a foul taste in his mouth, yet it is the sole reason he knows how they think.

.

.

.

.

"How was your walk, Lord Ulbert?" Anna asked as Ulbert closed the door to their room, her head lowered and her hands held together at the face of the dress. Due to his orders earlier in the day, there was no light to shine, making the room succumb into full darkness as night swiftly swallowed the city whole. Not even a moon to flash its white colours.

Ulbert walked towards the window, in a blink of an eye no longer in his human form, his yellow eyes seen in the reflection of the stained glass. Anna lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at her master. There was something on his mind she could tell, yet too afraid to ask what it could be.

"Anna, what do you think I should do?" He asked, his sharp white teeth showing as he spoke.

"I-I am sorry I don't understand."

"It is a simple question really," Ulbert turned himself around and looked at her, his top hat almost touching the wooden ceiling, the clock inside it growing louder with each tick. "What do you think I should do in this world — with — this world?" He asked again with a firm look, his eyes staring into hers.

"I...I think," she paused for a brief moment. "I think you should change it, my lord." Her foot took a step closer. "I have seen it with my own eyes, the destruction, the suffering that people inflict upon each other."

"And you grow sick of it?"

Anna looked down to the floor, memories of her childhood and horrors she went through flashing in her mind as if a slideshow, her first squeezed with anger and tears collecting in her eyes.

"Yes..." She spoke with inaudible words yet Ulbert's pointy ears slightly twitched in response, her voice reaching him loud and clear thanks to the enhances hearing the new body has to offer.

"I see." Ulbert said as he turned back to the window and in an eerie silence, watched the gloomy, dark city illuminate in the light of the complete moon that revealed itself from the dark clouds far above.

.

.

.

.

"I do not trust that human girl," Noura spat as she and Xavius mooved through the woods, their real bodies hidden behind an illusion as per their Lord's orders. The human city Kami Miyako is still a few days away from them, and the journey has not been the most thrilling as Noura would say. Although her lustful forms are held back by the uncomfortable human skin, she could not help but move her lower half in a hypnotic motion as she walked, as if an invisible tail sticks out.

"How so?" Asked Xavius, the alternate form replaced his snake-like tongue to that of a human's, while his features are not overly handsome in hopes of not drawing attention. On his back, a light brown backpack sits, its straps held by his hands, mimicking the look of traveller.

"Are you a fool?" Noura snapped at Xavius who walks beside her, glaring at him for a moment then speaking again. "All lower life forms are not to be trusted, especially humans. I thought you were smarter than this, brother."

Xavius let out a small chuckled as he looked towards the long path ahead.

"No I do agree with you, I know humans are senseless and untrustworthy."

"Then why are yo-"

"However," Xavius interrupted.

"That girl is unlike the rest of them, hence why Lord Ulbert took an interest in her, perhaps you...Doubt his judgement?"

Noura stopped in her tracks, her eyes piercing through the back of Xavius as he walked a few steps forward, before stopping and staring back at his sister.

"Watch your tongue worm," She cautioned him with a threatening glare.

"I serve Lord Ulbert with every fibre of my being, do not pollute my name as if I am one of them."

Xavius thought of his next words carefully, knowing better than anyone else how hot-headed Noura can get, and now is not the time to fight.

"Of course." Xavius bowed forward a little bit, his hand across his chest, a smile that can't be seen sits on his face.

"Forgive me. I did not think before I spoke."

Noura kissed her teeth and shifted her look away from Xavius, accepted apology, and the two soon began walking the road once again, side by side.

.

.

.

Note-

Hello, me is back. A very short chapter, (Shortest one so far) but wanted to get it out. Plan on making more chapters this month, maybe 2 or 3 more if good. Also need to get the story moving, feels like it sits in once place. Also gonna be redoing older chapters that I forgot about. Thanks for reading!


End file.
